Mythos: World Of Gods and Goddesses
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: The deity and human worlds were in a dangerous threat, lead by Hades, god of death. But only one person who can able to stop the evil threat, Ayaka Marine. Despite the dangers enraged in, she had fall in love to a mysterious man named Eros who turned out to be a deity god. However they have to face the struggles to end the evil humanity once for all. Will their true love prevails?
1. Chapter 1

Mythos: World Of Gods and Goddesses

 **This fanfiction based on Greek Mythology. This is my first time to create this. This story was all about war, adventure, action and romance between a human and a winged creature. I hope you will love this. It is combination of anime style.**

 **I don't own the names based from mythology. It's just fictional story.** **Hope You Enjoyed It!**

 **Chapter 1 - The New Protector** **(First Part)**

In the world of deity realm, the gods and goddesses had been shared their kindness to human beings. From then on, they lived peacefully and normal without any war or problem. Until suddenly, the deity world had been attacked, led by the god of the death, Hades. The other deities tried to defeat him but they failed. His minions attacked the castle through burned down with flames. Totally defenseless, the Supreme god Zeus fights them with his last remaining powers to defeat them and he sealed Hades and his minions to the underworld, the kingdom of death. Before he sealed away, Hades shouted in a loud voice saying...

" I shall returned back in revenge!! "

After he sealed them away, Zeus was exhausted collapsed on the floor. Athena, the goddess of wisdom and justice, rushed to him.

" Are you alright, Your Highness? "

But the god can't able to answered, still exhausted.

" Your Highness, I guess you're about to die... you must have to get revived yourself... " Athena said, tried to help him

Zeus gave the mysterious weapon to her.

" What's that? " Athena asked

" This weapon... the Myth Blade... that can able to defeat Hades and his servants... it's was the most powerful weapon I have in my possession... but then.. I can't able to used this weapon..

because I'm going to die soon... " Zeus stated

" Your Highness... who will gonna used that weapon? " Athena asked

" A living creature with a kind and strong heart can able to used this blade, to defeat Hades and to protect the deity and the world of humans... and fight for peace of the entire universe.. " Zeus stated, breathed slowly and he gave the weapon to her

" I promise that, Your Highness. I will find who will can able to protect the deity and the human world. " Athena said

And she left the castle, leaving the god dying on the floor. The deity and the human world were separated apart from each other and the history of the earth was repeated over again in a thousand centuries.

Without the powerful ruler of all gods, the darkness has strikes once again and the ruler of the underworld, Hades planned to invaded planet Earth and conquered the entire universe. The other gods and goddesses are having a plan meeting on how to protect the human world from the Dark Underworld. However it's was overpowered because of new darkness appeared in.

Flashed to the present century, In the modern town of Japan, there was a young woman, has beautiful blue eyes, has long yellow hair, weared a red headband , was practicing her fighting skills in an unknown laboratory island. She was known for as the best and skillful fighter and a jet pilot, her name was Ayaka Marine or simply as Aya for short by her friends and relatives. Her mother, Irina, was a well inventor, died in an accident when she was young kid and she was adopted by Professor Saya, her college friend and she was trained in the Air Force for 10 years and she learned martial arts fighting skills. Years passed by , she was became popular over the entire world.

After practicing her training skills, she sat on the chair, tired and exhausted. But then, she heard clapping.

" Who's clapping in there? " she asked, as she turned back around

An unknown young man appears out before her, smiling in face.

" Not you again! " Ayaka said in a mad expression

" Oh come on, you don't have to mad at me like that, Ayaka. I was very appreciated of your training skills. " the young man replied

" It was none of your business, go back to work with Professor Saya. She's was looking for you. " Ayaka told him

" I guess you had treated me coldly so badly. For 5 years that I have crush on you and you don't accept my feelings for you. " the young man said

" Told you, Ryo. We have to be friends, okay? " Ayaka told him and she walked out the room

As she leaves out, Ryo was started to being rejected because he thinks that she will never accept his feelings for her.

" _Why she does always to me?... Is because that I was not a nice gentleman... I got crush on her for years... I have to find a way to confessed my love for her... soon as possible.._ " he thought on his mind

That when, two another persons went in, approached to him.

" Are you okay, brother? " the first person asked, wondering

" Yes, I'm fine, Gyo. Don't worry about me. " Ryo replied

" Let me guess, Ayaka rejected you again, eh? I guess you been not be too practical to girls. " the second person said in a response

" Will you mind your mouth, Mimi? " Ryo told in a madly expression

" What did I say? It was true, right? Ayaka will never accept you because she will be fall in love to an another guy who's better than you. " Mimi stated

" I don't care of what you had just said! It will never let that happened because I'm the only guy to be loved her, no anyone else! " Ryo said and he walks away, leaving the two wondered

" See, you make him mad too much. " Gyo said

" What?! Did I say to him so badly? It was true, right? " Mimi asked in response

" I guess you don't have to treat my brother just like that, with that stupid attitude of yours. " Gyo warned her

" Okay, fine!! " Mimi yelled

Meanwhile at the outside of the laboratory, Ayaka was walking alone, around the island, saw the sands and waters flowing breezy.

" Well.. it was a nice fresh air outside here. Now, I have to relaxed myself first. " she said to herself and she sat on the edge of the cliff

As she sat down, relaxing. That when, she saw a thing crashed down from the skies.

" What was that? " she wondered

She alerted herself, stand up and run faster, followed the thing, crashing down into the ground. She run faster until she reached to the mountain. As she reached on the top, she saw something on a large hole, with ashes and fogs appears in. She tried to slip on what is it in inside and that when, she was surprised when she saw the weapon on the top of the rock, stuck in it.

" Hmmm... that's weird... where the heck is that thing came from? " she wondered in suspicious expression

She picked up the weapon by her hand with strong force. After she picked it up, the weapon was glowing light in rays.

" What's happening? Why the weapon is glowing light... I never seen this happening from before. " Ayaka thought

That when, the goddess Athena appears before her.

" You have been chosen by the blade to become the protector of the deity and the human world against Hades and his minions. " Athena said

Ayaka stunned of what she said to her.

" Hold on... who are you anyway? Where do you came from? " she asked

" My name is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Justice. I'm came from the deity world, to find the living creature who has a kind heart and unfearful who can used that blade that the Supreme god, Zeus had gave with, which is you, Ayaka Marine. " Athena stated

" But why?... I don't understand of what you had said... I was just an ordinary young woman... a pilot and a skillful fighter.. But why I have to be the wielder of this weapon... I don't know on how to used this. " Ayaka asked in confusion

" The Myth Blade can able to defeat any creatures, mortal or immortal. This thing has been chosen you because you have the greater potential to protect the entire universe from evil and darkness. " Athena stated

" But then... how should I used this weapon? " Ayaka asked

" Don't worry, I will trained you on how to use that blade correct and in a nice way. " Athena said

From then, Athena trained Ayaka on how to used the Myth Blade. On the other hand, an unknown and unfamiliar creature approaching to Japan.

 **Who is that creature might be? Will it could be came from the Underworld? Will Ayaka can able to mastered the Myth Blade to defeat the new enemy? Will she will be succeeded?**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 2 - The New Protector (Second Part)**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The New Protector Part 2

In the first chapter, the ruler Zeus sends Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, in order to searched on whom can claimed the Myth Blade, the only weapon to defeat Hades and his minions. In the present time, the main protagonist Ayaka Marine, was chosen as the new wielder of the Myth Blade and she was under training with Athena. Somehow, a creature was approaching to Japan. Will it could be the minion of Hades?

Will Ayaka can able to defeat the creature in order to saved her beloved city?

Find Out

As Athena trained Ayaka on how to used the Myth Blade in order to defeat the god of evil and his minions, while on the other hand at the laboratory, Professor Saya was having a conversation with General Mira, the commander of the Peace Forces.

" How was Ayaka? " the general asked her

" She's fine. For now, she was under in training in an another organization. " Professor Saya said

" That's the good news. She will be our defender against the new evil force who were invaded here in our planet. " General Mira stated

" I hope so... she will gonna fulfilled her training skills enough. " Professor Saya said

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard on the computer and one of the staffs, said to her " A mysterious creature approaching on the way."

" What?! On the way here? " Professor Saya asked in surprise

Ryo, Mimi along with Gyo and Kai arrived in

" Is something wrong, Professor? " Kai asked

" A mysterious creature approaching on the way to the island. " Professor Saya said

" a mysterious creature? What it could be? " Mimi asked

" I don't know. I think it was unfamiliar creature came from outer space. " Professor Saya stated

" Can you called Ayaka immediately? " Ryo asked in a hurry

Gyo was unimpressed of his brother's reaction and said " I guess you been so worried about her for real. "

" Not at all and besides that... I will always there for her at all times. " Ryo stated

" Give me a break, just mind her off. " Mimi told him, shrugging him away

" Will you shut your mouth? It was not of your concern. You had been started this when Ayaka came here. " Ryo scolded

" Me? Started this?! It was her fault that she came here and you like her, that's what. " Mimi protested

Kai stepped forward, on between them and told them " Come on, guys. There is no time for a quarrel around. "

" I think Kai was right. We need to focused on this difficult situation. " Gyo stated

And the two calmed down themselves.

Meanwhile, Ayaka was almost finished her training on how to used the Myth Blade.

" How was the feeling, Ayaka? " Athena asked her

" I was so feel comfortable when I hold this weapon. I never realized that mythological items are real. " Ayaka said in response

" Is because that thing can able to used in some good ways just like protecting others. " Athena stated

" By the way, Athena. What kind of goddess are you belong? I had read lot of books about gods and goddesses in different mythologies. " Ayaka asked

" I was belong to the Greek ones. Our leader was Zeus, the Supreme god and it has the power of lightning and thunder. " Athena stated

" Greek, huh? I can't believe it. So.. what place did you live? In some sort of outer space or something? " Ayaka asked

" I can't tell you about that. " Athena said

" Why not? " Ayaka asked, confusing

" The place I lived was so very mysterious and it's has many secrets. So that why I won't tell it that to you. " Athena stated

" I see about that. But why you had chosen me to become the wielder of this weapon? Some other creatures might able to used it as well. " Ayaka asked

" Is because that human creatures had a kind heart in protecting in one another so that why I had chosen you for this mission in order to end the reign of Hades and his minions. " Athena stated

" I understand completely, Athena. I will used this weapon in order to protect my loved ones. " Ayaka said to her, with determination

That when, they heard the attack from faraway distance.

" What's was that? " Ayaka wondered

" I think it was the minion monster of Hades. We have to go immediately! " Athena told her

" You got it! " Ayaka said in response

The two rushed back to the top of the mountain in which the minion monster of Hades was attacked the outside portion of the laboratory. The staffs were in panicked.

" What should we do, Professor? " Kai asked

" Come on, Ayaka... hurry up... " Professor Saya said, uttered

The minion monster of Hades was keeped continued breaking the portion wall but a moment of sudden, Ayaka steps forward in.

" Hold it right there, you monster! " she yelled

And they were surprised when they saw her at the outside of the lab.

" Ayaka! " Professor Saya shouted

" Don't worry, I'll be the one to defeat that creature. " Ayaka said to them

" Be careful " Ryo told her

" You got it! " Ayaka said with determination

Then, she faced the creature without fear. The creature tried to attacked her with his sharp claws but she quickly dodged away from his attack and she released the Myth Blade.

" Remember, Ayaka. That's blade was used only in good ways. " Athena told her

" You got it " Ayaka said

The creature tried to attacked her again but she whirls the blade onto him, to strike on the chest, it's weakest point.

" Prepared to die, monster freak! " she shouted

She killed the creature by slashing off and it was turned into dusts. After she defeated the monster, everyone were cheered on her.

" She's did it! " Kai shouted

" That was a close one.. " Gyo said with relief

Athena went to her and said with appreciation " Well done, Ayaka. But this battle was only the beginning. Hades will send more of his minions to invaded your world. You have to keep more focused. "

" Thanks a lot, Athena. I will do everything to protect everyone. " Ayaka said

" That's the spirit " Athena said

But suddenly, a strong light was crashed down onto the ground. Everyone had heard it.

" What was that? " Ayaka wondered

" Can you check on it? if just in case if there is something in there. " Professor Saya requested

" I will, Professor! " Ayaka said

Then, she rode down to the mountain. When she reached to the surface, she was surprised that it was actually a space craft was crashed down in the ground.

" No way... " Ayaka thought, suspiciously

" I had never seen this from before. " Athena realized

She went to the opener.

" What are you doing? " Athena asked, attempted to stop her

" I will check on it if there is something inside here. " Ayaka said in response

" Okay, do it yourself. " Athena told her

As she went to the opener, she felt something inside and she tried to opened it, and after a moment, she released the opener and that when she saw something that surprises her, a naked and mysterious young man was laid down, unconscious.

" Whoa... he's was so gorgeous and handsome... I had never seen this from before. "

Her heart pounding when she seen him for the very first time. When Athena saw it, she was thought that " _This young man... he's was so familiar... but why?_ "

Then, Ayaka carried him up in her arms. That moment, she saw his beautiful face and she fell in love at first sight for the very first time. A minute later, the young man opened his eyes, and he noticed that he was on Ayaka's side, and he was frightened at her.

Ayaka told him " Don't worry, everything will be fine. Don't be afraid at me. "

And the young man speaks, asking her " Where am I? "

 **Who is this mysterious young man who had caught the heart and attention of Ayaka? Is he's a friend or a foe? Who is he? Will Athena will be the one to discovered who he's was?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 3 - Mysterious Man, Eros**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Mysterious Man, Eros

In the previous chapter, Ayaka was already know on how to managed the Myth Blade. She asked Athena about the conflict between good and evil gods and goddesses and she explained everything to her. That when, a monster creature had appeared, tried to attacked the island. And so, Ayaka used the blade to finished the monster off. After the battle, she and Athena saw something that falls off from the skies. The two went to the forest and they discovered a space ship that crashed into the ground. That moment, Ayaka was fell in love at first sight at the mysterious young man who was laid unconscious, making Athena was surprised in shocked.

Will Athena discovered who he is really was?

Find Out

As Ayaka carried the mysterious young man on her arms, he began to startled in frightened.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine. "

" Who... are... you? "

" My name is Ayaka Marine. "

" Ayaka... nice name... "

Then he fell fainted again.

" Mister, Are you alright? "

" I guess he had fell fainted due to massive crash to the ground. " Athena said

" I think we have to go back to the lab and to healed him. " Ayaka said in a rush

As Ayaka runs out of the forest, Athena was started to suspected on the mysterious young man that she had carried with.

" _That young man... He's was so familiar to me... but how did he..._ "

A hour later at the lab, the mysterious young man was still taking medical aid by the laboratory staffs. Ayaka, was standing outside, watching him, in a worried expression. The Professor along with Ryo, Mimi and Kai came in.

" Is he's was okay? " Professor Saya asked her

" Still taking medical aid. " Ayaka said in response

" I hope he will be fine when he wakes up. "Kai said to her

" You say so. " Ayaka said, with a smiling expression

After giving medical aid, Ayaka was guarding the young man, and she looked at him, with romantic expression.

" He was so very gorgeous... he's was so different... " she thought

A seconds later, the mysterious young man opened his eyes, wondering where he was and Ayaka was surprised in delight.

" I'm so glad that you are awake, Mister. "

The young man looked at her, with startled in confusion.

" Who.. are... you? "

" Do you ever forgot me? The name is Ayaka, I'm the one who had rescued you from the forest a while ago. "

The young man recalled when he was saved by Ayaka at the forest, saw her face for the very first time. After he recalled everything, he was began to surprised.

" Oh, I had remember you now... your name was Ayaka.. "

" That's was me. " with a smiling expression

" Where is exactly am I? "

" In the laboratory. I'm so glad that you are finally healed. "

" I had never been in this place from before. "

" Are you not came here from the city? Can you tell me what is your name and where you truly came from? "

And the young man looked at the window, watching at the stars at the skies.

" My name was... Eros.. "

" Eros, huh? Beautiful name. It was a pleasure to meet you. " she said in a romantic way

That moment, the two are looked at each other at first sight. At the outside of the laboratory, Athena was surprised when she had heard Eros name for the very first time.

" _Eros... no way... it couldn't be... the missing son of Aphrodite?! But how did he escaped from the deity world? I didn't expected that I had searched him for a long time... Aphrodite had ordered me to find him out and now he was fall in love to the protector? I must find out if he knows everything about deities._ " she thought

Meanwhile at the deity kingdom, Aphrodite (the mother of Eros) was standing behind the window, looked at the skies. The other deities of the Supreme Realm approached to her.

" Are you alright, Aphrodite? " Ares asked her

" I'm still so very worried about my son. I hope that Hades and his minions will never find him since our ruler Zeus was gone in this world. " Aphrodite said, with anxiously expression

" Don't need to be anxious just like that, Aphrodite. Don't worry, Athena will find him soon as possible. " Artemis told her

" Did you contact her? " Aphrodite asked

" No, not yet. I think she was stayed in the mortal world in order to protect the humans from attacking attempt of the Underworld. " Apollo stated

" Hestia and the others will be arriving soon, Aphrodite. " Dionysus said

" We need to plan an counterattack against Hades and his servants. If it was keeping doing this, both human and deity world will be fall down for good. " Poseidon said

" But our top mission is to find Eros. I think he was staying in the human world. " Hera stated

" Don't you think he was safe? I'm afraid that those bad humans might hurt him. " Demeter asked, with anxious expression

" Hermes! " Aphrodite called him

And Hermes went in, " Yes, Aphrodite? What is it? "

" Go to the human world to make sure that my son was safe and tell Athena that she had must come back here along with him. " Aphrodite told him

" I will, Aphrodite. I will make sure that I will bring your son alive and unharmed. " Hermes said

And he leaves off the castle, to go in the human world, to find Eros.

" Are you really sure about that? " Ares asked

" Of course, I'm so sure about it. I hope that he was safe from Hades targeting him even his minions too. " Aphrodite said in response

" After all, he was the prince of all deities. We shouldn't let him fall into the evil hands of the Underworld. " Poseidon stated

" Yeah, you got the point. " Artemis said

Back at the human world, Ayaka introduced Eros to Professor Saya and her allies.

" Everyone, meet Eros, he was came from far away country. " Ayaka said, introduced him to them

" Nice to meet you. " Eros greeted

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Eros. I'm Professor Saya, Ayaka's mentor. " Prof Saya said

" Hi, I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. " he said, with happy expression

" The name is Mimi Harida, it was a pleasure to welcome you here. " she said

" My name is Gyo Matsumoto and this is my younger brother, Ryo. It was so nice to see you, Eros. " he said with pleasurement

" Thanks, it was really an honor. Ayaka told me everything about you guys. " Eros said

" It was no problem, after all Ayaka was the strongest and cleverest young lady. I think you must know her each other. " Professor Saya said

" Your Welcome. " Eros said

" Shall we toured you around at the island? " Ayaka asked him

" Would I " Eros said, with a smile on his face

She take his hand, holding tightly and they went out of the laboratory. Ryo, looked at them from afar, was started to developed resentment towards Eros, because he believes that he had " stole " his darling Ayaka away from him. Gyo noticed his reaction mood.

" Is something wrong, Brother? I guess you are been acting a little bit strange. " he asked

" It was nothing. I must go back to work. " Ryo said and he walks out of the professor's room

And Gyo was started to act suspicious on his brother's reaction and he thought " I think something wrong with him. I wondered why. "

" Just let him be, Gyo. He had not thinking his mind straight today. " Mimi told him, insisted

" Huh? What do you mean? " Gyo asked, with curiosity

" Don't you think that he was started to getting mad at Eros? " Kai asked

" Men gets jealous so easily better than women and they break their hearts when they seen their girlfriends was hanging out with an another man. " Mimi stated

" Alright, you three. Get back to work! " Professor Saya told them

" Yes, Professor! " the three said in response

Meanwhile at the outside of island, Ayaka toured Eros around the beach.

" Wow! It was so beautiful and neat, isn't it? " Eros asked, was amazed by the view

" Of course, I loved to go out in this place since when I was young child. I had learned everything. " Ayaka said

" Of what? " Eros asked

" Like this. " Ayaka said, as she climbed up in a coconut tree

" Be careful. " Eros told her

" I will! " Ayaka said

And she caught a coconut from one of its leaf and then she went down from the tree.

" amazing! I never thought that you had climbed so very high. " Eros said, amazed

" You think so? Maybe you can tried it. " Ayaka said, insisted him

" Sorry, Ayaka... but I'm not allowed to climbed in higher trees. It was believed that it was against the law of nature environment. " Eros said

" Oh, I see about that. Maybe you can tried it someday. " Ayaka said, with a smiling expression

That moment, the two looked at each other, in a romantic way.

" Eros, wherever you came from and who you really are. You are the first man that I ever met in my whole life and it will nothing ever changed... forever. " Ayaka said, as she hold his hand, tightly

And he was started to blushed in red and he smiles at her, with a slight giggle on his face.

" Oh, by the way. I need to get something from the lab. You must stay here and don't go anywhere. Just wait for me, okay? " Ayaka told him

" Okay then. " Eros respond

And she walks out, back to the lab. Eros, was started to developed feelings for her.

" _I never felt this from before... this is the first time that I was attracted to a mortal creature... is this is a real feeling of love._ " he thought

Then suddenly, Athena appears before him, saying " I know who you really are. "

Eros, was shocked of what she said and he turned to her, asked her with curiosity " And.. who might you be? How did you know who I really am? "

" You are Eros, the son of Aphrodite. The god of love and you are the prince of all good deities and the next heir to the throne of the Supreme Deity World. I'm the goddess of wisdom and justice, the name was Athena. " she stated

" me? a prince of all deities? but I don't really remember... " Eros wondered in curiosity

" You must remember who you really are, Eros. You are a royal deity, you are not belong here in the world of mortals. " Athena said, insisted him

" But... why are you doing here in this world? " Eros asked

" I was the mentor of Ayaka, the protector of all worlds and the new wielder of the Myth Sword, that it will used against Hades and his minions in order to stopped the evil conquest. " Athena stated

" No way... Ayaka was the protector? But why?... " Eros asked, with curiosity

That when, his head was started to get aching and he felled down to the ground.

" Uggh... what's is it just happened to me? My mind was getting hurt itself. It was so painful... "

" Is because that you had regained again your memories as a royal deity. Don't get so be so anxious. "

And then suddenly, Ayaka returned back, carried some stuffs in a box and Athena hide in a tree. As she saw Eros, who was not able to stand up, due to his head aching so painfully.

" Umm... Eros, Are you alright? Is there is something wrong? Say something! " she asked him, with anxious expression

Then, he was fainted in collapse on the ground.

" Eros! " she shouted and she thought " I must carried him back to the lab. I think he was getting ill. "

And she carried him back to the lab, running faster as she could while Athena was watching from the distance, thought in her mind that Eros might revealed to Ayaka who he's really was.

On the other hand, Hermes was on the way to the island, to catch up with Athena and to find Eros.

 **Now that Eros had started to regained his memories as a royal deity and the son of Aphrodite, Will he able to tell the real truth to Ayaka and to the others? Will their love relationship will grown stronger than ever?**

 **Their love story and the battle for the two worlds was still continues.**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 4 - Memory of The Wing**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Memory of The Wing

In the previous chapter, Ayaka brings the mysterious young man, in order to healed him. Athena, had been recognized the mysterious young man, as the son of Aphrodite. On the other hand, the gods and goddesses of the Olympus, having a discussion about the disappearance of Eros, the next heir to the throne and so Aphrodite, his mother, sent Hermes, to catch up with Athena and rescued Eros. Meanwhile, Ayaka introduced Eros to the professor and the others, much to Ryo's resentment. The two spent time with each other but when Ayaka left away, Athena appeared before Eros, telling him that he was the son of Aphrodite and the new heir to the throne of the Olympus kingdom. Then, he started to feel aching on his head, thought that his memories were recovered. Ayaka, saw of what happened to him, bring him back to the laboratory, to check on his condition.

Will Eros can able to confessed to her who he really was? Will Ayaka can accept her feelings for him? Will Hermes can able to catch up with Athena in the human world?

Find Out

In the dark underworld castle, Hades was sat on the throne chair, watching at the dark crystal ball, the scenery of the human world.

" So... this is the world of the humans, huh? quite amusing... "

But then the ball shown that Ayaka was the new wielder of the Mythical Blade, he was shocked in surprised.

" No way! She was the new wielder of that weapon?! No way! That's was impossible! I have already eliminate Zeus from before. "

A servant went in, said to him " My Lord, I think I have found something in the human world. "

Hades, turned his back, around, asked " Who was it? Show it to me! "

The servant showed the image of Eros through the fire on his hand, making the evil god was shocked in surprised.

" It can't be... he was still alive? But how?! "

" I think he was helped by the human beings along with the other gods and goddesses to escaped from the castle. " the servant responded

" It will never happened! I want him to be dead! Sent of one of our minions to the human world. " Hades ordered

" Yes, My Lord. " the servant said, bowed down before him and he left the room

But his partner, Persephone, approached to him " Don't tell me that you wanted to get rid of the new heir, don't you? "

" Why? Is because that I hated that he was the most favorite god of all deities? It was a long time since I hate him so much despite he was chosen as the new heir instead of me. Zeus was quite so favoritism creature. " Hades responded

" But he was your half sibling, isn't it? Aphrodite didn't know that he and you are siblings. "

" Aphrodite was very insane towards me because she loves him more than me. So that's why I wanted to eliminate him from my life forever and to be the new ruler of the entire kingdom! "

" So, are you saying that you will killed him? quite pathetic you are. "

" Hold up... are you saying that you are interested at him, aren't you? Just I told you, I'm your only partner in life for all eternity, in the depths of darkness. Don't let your lustful things in your mind. I won't allow it! "

" Okay, go ahead and killed him all you wanted to. But next time, I'll be the one to killed you by my hands and your half brother will be mine for real, as the new king of darkness. " and she walks away, making Hades feel anger in rejected

Back when, Eros was on the bed, still unconscious while Ayaka was sitting beside him, watching him at all times.

Athena, appears to her, asked " Are you keeping watching at him, don't you? "

" Athena, where have you been? Yeah, I had been kept watching him, I was so very worried about if something might happen to him. "

" But there is something that I wanted to tell you. "

" about what? "

" Eros was not an ordinary human being that you thought with. "

" Wai... Wait... hold on... he was not a human being? But then, who he's really was? Tell me, Athena. Tell me. "

" Eros was a deity god, just like me. He was the son of Aphrodite and the next heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Olympus. He was called the " God of Love. "

" No way... he was a deity god... " as she turned back, looked at him

" I guess you have finally know his real secret, after all. But don't tell this to anyone about him, got that? "

" I will, Athena. "

And she vanished in sight. That moment, Eros woke up, and Ayaka was surprised in delight.

" I'm so glad that you are finally awake, Eros. "

" Where am I? "

" Inside the laboratory room of course. You are almost fell unconscious at the beach a while ago. So, I brought you back here. "

" I see about that... "

She hold his hand, tightly, said " Um, Eros. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Ayaka? "

" Are you really a deity god? I never thought that you are not came from this world. Someone had told me about your real secret. "

" You mean... Athena, isn't it? "

" Yes, she is. Is that really true? "

That very moment, the two are looked at each other, face to face, in a romantic manner.

" Ayaka, listen. "

" Yes? "

" You are a wonderful and kind lady. You are the first human being who can understand the real meaning of true love. I had never realized that I will met you by fate even though we are different. You are truly my life savior and protector, Ayaka. You are the only lady whom my heart was looking for, for all those years. That's the reason why I escaped from the world with full of darkness and violence. I wanted a better peaceful world that I wanted to explore with. From the moment that you saved me from the crash yesterday, I was almost to developed in love to you from the moment that I saw you in your eyes. "

" I feel the same way, Eros. You are so very different from the other men that I met with. I won't changed my mind again because you are the part of my life forever. You will be my courage whatever difficult problems that I will faced with. I will loved you more than everything that I will could be. "

" I will loved you always... with all my heart. "

That when, their faces are get near to each other and they shared their first kiss for the very first time.

" So, take a rest, okay? " with a smiling expression

" I will, Ayaka. "

The whole night until the next morning, Ayaka was guarding Eros at the whole time at the room, in case of dangers occurs, if Eros was alone in the room.

While at the outside of the island, Athena was looking at the view of the sea waters and the night skies.

" _This world was very completely different from the deity world. Even so, the new wielder Ayaka was already fall in love to the next heir to the throne of the kingdom but I think something was not right... I got a bad feeling about this._ " she thought

But suddenly someone called her, " Is that really you, goddess Athena? "

She turned her back, around, said in surprised " No way! Is that you... Hermes?! "

Hermes appears before her, said " I never thought that you are in the human world, huh? "

" Why you are doing here anyway? "

" I have been heard that Eros was here in this world so Aphrodite sent me to checked on you and to helped him to escaped from here, to avoid any risks. "

" But, we have one thing to do. "

" What's it? "

" The new wielder of the Mythical Blade, the weapon will be used against Hades and his minions. So that's why I came here to teached her. "

" Wait... you teached a human being? But it can't be allowed in th-"

" Zeus had told me that the weapon will be used by a living creature who has a kind heart and well brave to saved both deity and human world from darkness. So, that's why I chosen Ayaka Marine to do the task. "

" Okay, if you say so, but are you really sure that she will managed to fight against them? They are too powerful and strong even Hades has incredible dark powers. "

" Even they are strong and powerful, she will never be defeated because of the power of the Mythical Blade. She had already helped every people who are around her. "

" I see about that " and he nodded his head in silence manner

The next morning, Ayaka and Eros went out, to watched the beach view from the mountain. Eros, was amazed by the view.

" amazing... "

Ayaka turned to him, asked " So, did you loved it? "

" Of course, I love it too. " with a smiling expression on his face and he turned back around to the view, said " I had never been watched a beautiful view from before because of the war happened a long years ago in the kingdom of Olympus. "

He hold her hand, said " Without you, Ayaka. I couldn't be more happy because you have shown me the beautiful things that I have never seen from before. "

Ayaka did the same way as him, said " Me too, Eros. Even though you are a deity god, you are far more different from other guys that I met with. It will never changed that way, for real. "

That very moment, he stand up, and then he shown his white large wings in front of her, making her to surprise.

" Wow! huge wings, huh? "

" Isn't that surprising? "

" Not at all. It was nice that you have wings on your back. I loved it. " with a loving smile on her face

Eros, feeled to blushed in red in front of her, realized that she was very amazed to him.

" Um, Ayaka... "

" Yes, what is it? "

But unbeknownst to them, Ryo was watching secretly them at the window, farther distance away from the mountain, was feel envy and resentment towards Eros, due to that Ayaka loves him more than his. Much to his surprise when he saw that Eros has two wings on his back and he thought " _No way... it couldn't be... Eros was a... but how?_! "

But his thinking moment was interrupted when Gyo called him in a loud voice " Brother! Professor Saya has been called you here. "

" I'm coming " he responded and then he runs quickly back to the laboratory room

Back to Ayaka and Eros, were still standing at the mountain, looked at each other, face to face. The breeze winds blows so beautifully and the birds chirping at the flowers in every bushes.

" Ayaka... "

" Eros... "

As about the two will get near to each other faces but however it was interrupted when they heard a loud noise from the farther distance. Eros, flipped back his wings on his back, in order to prevent from discovering.

" What's going on? " he asked her, anxiously

" enemies approaching in " she responded

" enemies? Who are they? "

Then a moment, Kai along with Ryo, Mimi and Jaiko arrived in, went approach to her.

" You guys! " as she turned her back to them

" monsters again from the other world has been approaching in the way here. We must to do something. " Kai said to her

Ayaka, runs in a hurry but Eros tried to stopped her, asked " Wait... you can't do that all by yourself. "

" Don't worry about me, Eros. I'll be fine, don't worry. " with a loving smile and she turned to them, told " Just guard him. "

" But, Ayaka... I can't... " Eros uttered

" We will, Ayaka. Go ahead. We will take care of him. " Mimi told her

" Be careful! " Jaiko shouted

And she left away, making Eros started to get worried about her and her safety.

But when Ayaka was left, Ryo approached to him, said " Um, Eros. I need to asked you for something. "

Eros, turned his back to him, asked " Yes, what is it, Mr Ryo? "

" Tell me, did you really loved Ayaka, don't you? "

" But... why you have asked me just like that, Mr Ryo? "

" I knew that Ayaka was fall for you from the very start and I knew that you have hiding something that you didn't tell to us. "

" hiding something? of what? "

" Will you stop it, Ryo? You tried to make him upset. " Mimi scolded him

" Step aside, Mimi. It was none of your business. It was between him and me. " Ryo told her

" Whatever... " Jaiko said, with a sigh

" Hold on... what are you talking about, Mr Ryo? " Eros asked him, with curiosity

Then, Ryo faced him, grabbed his coat,asked " Just tell me... are you not came from this world, aren't you? Then, why are you here? Tell me or else I will punched you. "

" Ryo, stop it! " Kai shouted, trying to stopped him

" Answer me! " Ryo yelled, in anger

Eros, was started to feel nervous that he might tell to Ryo about his real secret identity because that he had shown his secret to Ayaka a while ago.

On the other hand, Ayaka was confronted by a servant monster of Hades. She was holding the Mythical Blade while Hermes and Athena were watching from the farther distance.

" What are you doing here, monster? "

" Well... I have came here to eliminate the heir of the kingdom of deities. I'm sure that he was hiding here in this place, aren't you? "

Athena, was shocked that the monster might go after to killed Eros and then she left away from the scene.

" Where are you going? " Hermes asked, as he tried to followed her

" We need to catch up with Eros. I think Hades sent his monster minion to killed him. "

" I guess we must get hurry and quick! "

And the two deities run quickly out of the place.

Back when, Ayaka and the monster are still face to face with each other.

" _Does he referring_ _to Eros? But why?_ " she thought

" If you want to tell me where he is, I will spared you, if you don't, I will killed you into pieces. " with an evil grin on his face

" Fine with me, monster! " as she pointed the weapon to the monster

 **Now that the memories of Eros, as the deity god of love** **and the son of Aphrodite has been returned, revealed to Ayaka about his secret, thanks to Athena, who had said to him from before and they confessed their feelings in one another. However on the other hand, Ryo, who was still resents him because of his relationship with Ayaka, asking him if he was really a deity god, making him to be** **nervous, if he will tell the truth to everyone else. While on the other hand, an another monster minion of Hades was on the island, trying to killed Eros. Athena and Hermes, heard of what he said, had left away, trying to catch up with him, in order to avoid any risks while Ayaka faced the monster minion.**

 **Will Eros will be safe from danger threat of the monster minion of Hades? Will Ayaka can able to defeated it?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 5 - Hades First Attack**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Hades' First Attack

In the previous chapter, Athena tells Ayaka that Eros was a deity god and the heir of the Deity Kingdom. She went to Eros, asking him if it was really true and he admitted to her that he was a deity god and they confessed their love with each other. Meanwhile in the underworld castle, Hades was been furious when he learned that Eros, his own half cousin was still alive, and he sent the monster beast to eliminate him. On the other side, Athena had been met up with Hermes, asking where Eros was. The next morning, the two went to the beach shore together, but their romantic moment was interrupted when a monster beast arrives in, to attacked the island. While Ayaka was facing off the monster, Ryo asked Eros if he was a deity god.

Both Ayaka and the monster beast are still standing, looking in different facial expressions.

" So, where is he was now? "

" I wont let you passed here!! " then she released the Mythical Blade weapon, pointed at the monster beast

The creature was surprised of what he saw, said " No way... that's the weapon of the Mythical Blade?! How does she get that thing? I thought that it was already disappeared a thousand years ago. "

" Do you think it was very obvious to see that? Well, go ahead and fight me but I won't ever never let allowed to get near to Eros, you monster punk. "

" Fine with me then, human being!! "

And the two are started to fight with each other, while Eros and the others are watching at the top of the cliff.

Eros, was still in silent, deepened worried for Ayaka's safety but Ryo asked him, with an impatient expression " Hey, Eros! You need to answered my question! Why are you keeping watching over at her, huh? Don't tell me that you like her so much? "

But Eros replied to him " Mr Ryo, listen. I don't want to make others hold grudges against to a person that you didn't know. And besides, I will never ever tell my secret to everyone else, only Ayaka can understand of what I feel with. "

" Are you telling me that... you are far more different from her and to everyone here? You are completely nothing but a coward. " Ryo asked

" Brother, cut it out! respect Mr Eros a little way. " Gyo told him, trying to stopped him

" What? Are you trying to defend him or what? Look, I saw everything in my own eyes, don't you think I'm a crazy person? " Ryo asked, turned to him

" It wasn't just like that, Brother. Mr Eros didn't want to hurt somebody else and besides, he was always with Ayaka at all the time, to helped with each other. Don't ever treated him as an enemy. You didn't really know who is the real enemy was behind this. He was an ally just like us. Just be a little patience, Brother. Think straightly. " Gyo told him

" I guess Gyo got the point there. " Kai said

Then, Ryo paused for a moment, sighed in deep breath and after a minute, he responded to Eros " Fine then! I will accept you. "

" It is? " Eros asked

" But in one condition " Ryo said

" What is it? " Eros asked him again

" If you really loved Ayaka so much, you will gonna stayed here for longer but if you hate her so much, then leaved the island at once. " Ryo said to him

" Fine with me then, Mr Ryo. I will make sure that Ayaka was counting on me at all the times. " Eros said

" Well, seems the fight was seems to very tough that much. " Mimi said, still watching at the battle fight, with amusement

Then they turned back to watched the battle fight at the beach shore. A short minute later, Hermes and Athena had arrived in, were surprised when they saw Ayaka was fighting the monster beast.

" So, this is the one who had the weapon of Mythical Blade? "

" Yes, her name was Ayaka Marine. She was independent, tough, kind and generous young lady. She was been trained martial arts fighting when she was very young. That's the reason why she was chosen as the protector of both deity and human world from against Hades and his minions. "

" I see "

Back at the battle, she knocked down the monster beast easily by one strike of the weapon.

" Hm, not bad. She was well trained enough to fight against the monster of Hades. I guess the prediction of Zeus was right after all, that's person was truly to become the protector of the entire universe. You are right then, Athena. "

" You say so. After all, she was not feared of everything because everyone was always there to support her, including the prince as well. "

" Wa... Wait! You mean Eros? I don't seen him anywhere. " turned his head, looked around

" He was right over there " pointed through her finger, where Eros and the others were standing at

On the other hand at the underground lair, Persephone, combing her hair, with her dark comb, facing through the mirror, sat on her own chair. After she combing her hair, she get a golden diamond ring from her cabinet, in which it was revealed that she had kept for years, in order for Eros to weared it despite she weared the silver diamond ring when she and Hades were married a long time ago. But Hades didn't know that she have an another ring, that she will used to propose to Eros, the one whom she obsessed with.

As she holding the ring through her finger, she thought " _Hades will never knows that I will used the other ring in order to proposed to the one and only handsome and gorgeous man in the whole universe, Eros. I will make sure that he will be mine for real and I will killed Hades, by my own evil hands._ _And after that, Eros and I will become the new king and queen of all darkness!_ " and she laughed evilly with evil smile on her face

Back at the battle fight, Ayaka tried to finished the monster beast off but the monster hit her on the left knee, making her to can't move faster.

" Don't ever give up, Ayaka! You can do it, don't let the monster beast will attacked you!! " Eros shouted from afar

When she heard his voice, she turned her back to him, asked " What should I do, Eros? How I can beat this monster? This thing was too strong. "

" Just hit him on the chest, their main weakness point. " Eros said in response

" his main weakness point? " Ayaka asked, with curiosity

But the monster beast turned his back, was surprised when he saw him, said with evil amusement " There you are... Your Highness... "

" Your Highness? " Kai wondered in curiosity, looked at Eros

" Eros! get away from there! the monster might attacked you!! " Ayaka shouted in a loud voice

The monster beast, stepped forward in, approached to Eros, who was startled in frightened. Ryo, rushed to his aid, tried to hit the monster beast, with his gun, but the monster beast knocked him down on the ground.

" This is can't be good " Kai said in terrify

" We need to called Professor Saya immediately! " Mimi said in a rush

" But.. How about Mr Eros and my brother? We can't leave them behind just like this. " Gyo asked

" Ayaka will handled that creature. We need to get back before it might attacked the entire island. " Mimi said in response

" Okay... " Gyo uttered

And the three rushed back to the laboratory, to reported to the professor. The monster beast, had slowly went approached to him, while Eros was still speechless, frightened in fear.

" I never thought that you are been here all along with the human beings, Your Highness. After all, your half cousin ordered me to eliminate you so that he will take over the throne of the deity world. " the monster beast said to him

" my half cousin... no... Hades... it can't be... he was still alive... but how..." Eros uttered, frightened in fear

" Yes, and now I will make sure that I will killed you into pieces, Your Highness. " the monster beast said, released his weapon, trying to attacked him

" I won't let you to hurt him!! " Ayaka shouted

She rushed jumped behind the monster beast's back, strikely hitted on the chest, the main weakness point, making him to be immobilized, dropped the weapon on the ground.

" Ayaka... " Eros uttered

" Why you?... " the monster beast asked, in a madly manner, turned his back to her

" Take this!! " Ayaka shouted, using the Mythical Blade to finished him, cut off into pieces

Before he will be completely destroyed, he shouted " I can't lose to a human being!! the darkness will arise soon... to rule the entire universe. " and he was turned to dusts

" _darkness will arise soon... what does he mean by that?_ " Ayaka wondered and after that she went to him, asked " Are you alright, Eros? Are you not really hurt that much? "

" Yes, I'm fine. And you? You have a wound on your knee. " Eros said in response

" It will be fine, really. It doesn't bleeding that much. " Ayaka said, insisted him

" It will need something to stopped the bleeding. Let me help you. " Eros said

He get a handkerchief from his pocket, wrapped her wound on her knee, and he healed her with some of his power ability. Ayaka, was surprised of what she had witnessed with.

" There, it was almost healed up. " Eros said

" Thanks, Eros. " Ayaka said, with a smile on her face and the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner

Ryo, woke up from knocking unconscious, saw Ayaka and Eros were looking at each other, romantically and he thought on his mind that she really truly fall in love to him, even though that he was different from an ordinary human being. On the other side, Athena and Hermes, were watching from afar, smiled in silent, when they saw those two, are truly in love with each other, despite they are different from each other, in two different worlds.

Later that night, Eros was watching at the window, looking at the stars at the skies, in silent curiosity. Ayaka approached to him, asked " Um, Eros. What are you looking at? Is there is something a matter? "

He turned to her, said " Ayaka... there is something that I wanted to confessed to you. "

" Yes, what is it? " Ayaka asked

" The monster beast that you been destroyed with... was owned by my own half cousin. " Eros said

" your half cousin, who? " Ayaka asked

" Hades.. the king of the darkness and the god of the underworld... " Eros replied in response

" No way! It is? But why? " Ayaka asked him again

" You see... it was actually... " Eros uttered

But suddenly, Professor Saya went in, said to her " Ayaka! We have got terrible bad news from the Japanese military force! "

" terrible bad news? What is it? " Ayaka asked

" There are lots of people are been mysteriously brutally killed in a faraway city. There is no single person was survived in that attack. " Professor Saya replied in response

" Say what?! " Ayaka wondered in surprise

Meanwhile in a faraway city, in which there is a lot of people are been covered in blood. None of them are been survived by the attack. It was revealed that Hades and his army were the responsible for killing them.

" So, now what, my King? We have been heard that your monster servant was destroyed by the wielder of the Mythical Blade weapon. Do you have any strategy plans for this? " the army leader asked

" We need to destroyed it before any happens with and I will make sure that I will killed Eros by my own evil hands. " Hades said in response, with a burst of evil laughter

And they left the place, to get to their destination, to destroyed the Mythical Blade and even Eros as well. But unbeknownst to them, the deity servant of Persephone, was watching at them behind, and he had followed them, in a secret manner, in order to spied on Hades' secret moves and actions, by Persephone's order.

 **The love relationship of Ayaka and Eros was getting to get stronger than ever, despite that he had confessed to her that he have a half cousin, Hades, the god of the underworld, had already been attacked every places one by one, in order to conquered the entire universe and now he was on the way to destroyed the weapon including Eros as well.**

 **Will Ayaka can able to protect the place where she lives with including Eros as well from the evil darkness and threats of Hades, Eros' half cousin?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 - Ayaka vs Aphrodite**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't ever misjudged other people. Just tried to find out the real truth and intentions about the person, if he / she was good or bad one. Just learned on how to be judgemental person to others who are around you. "**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Aphrodite vs Ayaka

In the previous chapter, the monster beast attacked the island in which Eros was currently hiding. As Ayaka confronted the creature, Eros told her to hit him on the vital weak point, in which the creature was surprised when he saw him, saying that he was a member of the royal family, much to Ryo and the others surprise. A fight ensues in, but in the midst of the fight, Ayaka was being hit by the monster's attack, wounded her knee and she defeated the monster. After the fight, Eros healed her with his healing ability power, much to her surprise. Later, Professor Saya said to Ayaka that there were lot of people across the world were been killed by an unknown evil force. On the other hand, Hades was started to attacked every cities one by one, and he was on the way to eliminate his half brother, Eros. Unbeknownst to him, a spy servant of Persephone was secretly followed him from the distance.

Will their love relationship will get going stronger than ever seems? or they will getting in a huge rift? Will they can able to admitted their real love feelings for each other?

Find Out

As days goes by, Ayaka and Eros' love relationship was getting a little bit strong, because Ayaka was been chosen to protect both human and deity worlds, as the wielder of the Mythical Blade. Eros, on the other hand, despite he was a royal deity and the god of love, he wanted to be free, away from dangers and threats, and to lived and spend on those living mortals, and to lived like a normal person, and also to find his own true love, in which it was no other than Ayaka, whom he can able to depended to.

Later that night, Ayaka was falling asleep, closed her eyes, peacefully on her bed. But suddenly, she had a bad nightmare dream that the entire human and the deity worlds were destroyed, burned down into huge flames, not a single thing leave behind. She called out every of her friends' names but no one answered. She called out Eros' name somewhere. As she went on walking, she suddenly stopped for a second as she saw the dead body of Eros, was laying down on the ground, with full of blood splattered on the ground, making her to shocked in horror. As she watched the entire view, she was wondering " What's the meaning of this? A brand new premonition in the future? "

But suddenly, the voice of Hades was heard, calling her " Welcome to my world, beautiful mortal lady. "

She was surprised by the voice, then she turned her back, asked " Wait... are you... you must be... the deity god of the underworld? "

Then, Hades appeared before her, making her to surprise in horror.

" You must be... Eros's half brother?! What was in the world was going on in here? "

" Yes, I am. I'm Hades, the god deity of the underworld. I was been sealed by the ruler named Zeus for a thousand of centuries. I was returned back in the present time, so that I will gonna destroyed the ultimate weapon, the Mythical Blade by my own hands. "

" the Mythical Blade? " as she looks at her hand, holding the blade weapon

When Hades saw the weapon that she was holding, he was started to amusement " So... you are the new wielder of that weapon, huh? I never thought a mortal human being just like you to handled it. Well... " as he walked towards to her, asked her " Will you handled the weapon to me? "

" I will never give the weapon to an evil person just you! Athena, the goddess of justice was the one who had trained me to used the weapon for good purposes. "

Making him to enraged " You will never give the weapon to me? Fine with me then, I will take it that by force! "

Ayaka, tried to used the weapon to fight him back, but Hades quickly knocked the weapon down on the ground and then he grabbed her wrist, tightly.

" A mortal being just like you will never used the weapon of a deity god who was dead so many years ago. But as you can see, this is the world that I wanted with, full of destruction and death, to created a brand new underworld in the land of mortals. Of all the enemies that I have been encountered for all those centuries, you are the most purest creature in the entire universe. After all, you are the one that I have been looking for... "

He touched her on the face, but she turned her head away from him, said " Eros was the only man that I wanted to love with, nothing else. "

" Are you preferred my half younger brother than me?! I wished I wanted him to be dead and gone for good. That's was my ultimate goal. He will never ever to in a love relationship with a beautiful mortal being just like you. "

" Even though he's alive or dead, Eros will be the only man whom I loved with from the bottom of my heart. He was far more different from other men that I met with and I will continued to love and to protect him forever. "

Making him to enraged in jealousy, he grabbed her on the left arm, said " Don't ever mentioned my half brother's name again from anyone. You will gonna belonged to me, my wielder and my future wife to be. "

" I will never be your wife to be. You already have your own wife. Just leave me alone! "

" My wife was so completely nothing. I have so many ladies that I was fall in love from before but you are the only one that I have been chosen for, the most purest creature in the entire universe. "

And so, he brings her in an empty room, in which he placed her on a large bed. That very moment, he removed her top clothes, and then he attempted to rape her.

" Let me go, you evil sucker!! " as she tried to fight him back

" I will never let go of you because you are mine now, my future wife to be. I will fulfilled the prophecy that: a woman with full of virginity will be impregnated by a male deity, and to be borned of a half human and half deity. "

" Say what? No way... I won't ever to stayed with you, you evil sucker!! "

" I already made up my mind... my future wife to be... I will fulfilled that way.. "

And the rape attempt was still goes on, Ayaka, has no other choice but to screamed for help while Hades, was laughing evilly as he did to her. A moment of sudden, she opened her eyes in the real life world, still in her dream, was woke up in an another room, but this time, in a morgue room. As she stood up, turned behind to the mirror, she was surprised that her belly was growing larger, thinking that she was getting pregnant. She thought on her mind " _I was been impregnated by Hades?! But what I will supposed to do? I cannot abort a child just like this._ "

But that very moment, some of bloods was coming out of her feet. She was been horrify when she saw it and then she ran into a bathroom, trying herself to give birth. No other persons were there, except for herself. She had no other choice but to pulled out the child from her womb, screaming in terrible pain. After a few minutes later, the voice of Eros called her out " Ayaka! Ayaka! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! "

Her eyes are opened again and she was surprised, woke up from her bed, with Eros was beside her.

" Are you alright, Ayaka? What's the matter? "

She looked at him, with a little anxious grief on her face, said to him " Oh, I'm okay, Eros. Last night, I was having a bad nightmare that Hades, your evil half brother had been appeared and he had raped me and an unknown terrible prediction had appeared before me, and then he tell me that a prophecy that I will get impregnate by a male deity and I will borned a half human and half deity. And then after that, I was getting pregnant, and I was about to get born immediately and I screamed in pain. You were also there too, lying dead with full of blood. I'm afraid that I will get totally involved in this dangerous situation. Your evil half brother wanted me for real. "

" I'm thinking the same way too, Ayaka. I was having a bad nightmare that in inside a palace, Hades's wife, Persephone had forced me to married her but I told her that my heart was belongs to you always but she was attempted to harassed me, and I was so very helpless and defenseless. After all, we can't let ourselves to be fall apart together. Our strong love will be stayed forever. "

" I love you so much, Eros. "

" I love you too, Ayaka. From the bottom of my heart. "

And the two are kissed with each other. After they kissed with each other, Hermes appeared before them, interrupted, said to Eros " Um, Eros. Your mother will be arrived in a moment. "

" My mother?! " Eros asked, with a shocking expression on his face

The two went out of the laboratory. Upon they reached at the sea shore, Aphrodite, Eros mother was standing there, in a center position. Athena, was on the other hand, was standing on the other side of the sea shore.

" Mother? " Eros asked

Aphrodite turned her back, facing to them, then she looked at Eros, with a little bit grumpy expression on her face.

" Why are you doing here, Mother? " Eros asked, with curiosity

" How long that you will gonna stayed here with the mortals? Did you ever forgot that our world was in a great terrible threat? All the deities were longing for you to come back after you have been escaped from the attack. " Aphrodite asked

" I already know that, Mother... But I wanted to explore everything in the mortal world. I don't wanna to be stayed up being grounded at the castle all the times. I wanted to be free whenever I wanted to. So, please, Mother. Just let me stayed here for a moment. Hades and his minions were still out there, invading every places from across the world. I will go back to the deity world after the deathly war was over. " Eros said in response

She paused in a silent manner, and after a few seconds, she responded " Fine with me then, I had completely understand of what you have said with. But you have need to be care-"

She turned her head to Ayaka, was holding Eros' hand and she stared at her, with a mad expression on her face, and then she asked Eros " Who was this lady mortal anyway?! Is she was your new girlfriend? "

" Her name was Ayaka Marine. She was very kind, gentle, brave and unfearful young lady. She doesn't mean to hurt anybody. " Eros answered in response

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Madam Aphrodite. " Ayaka greeted

" Hmph! There is no way that an ordinary lady just like you should never attracted to my son just like that. " Aphrodite said, with a mad expression on her face

But Athena said to her, insisted " Actually, Mistress Aphrodite, she was the new wielder of the Mythical Blade that Zeus had been chosen with, to protect the two worlds from Hades and his minions. She had completely trained on how to used the weapon, as her mentor. "

Aphrodite looked back, stared at her, making her to wondered in curiosity and then she said to her " Okay then... If you are truly worthy to be my son's girlfriend, I will challenged you in a chess board match. "

" What?! Are you really sure about that, Mistress Aphrodite? " Hermes asked

" Fine with me. I will accept your challenge, Madam Aphrodite. " Ayaka said, without second hesitation

" Are you really sure about this, Ayaka? " Eros asked, in an anxiously expression on his face

" Don't need to be worried about me, Eros. I'm very skilled in playing board match games. Just watch me. " Ayaka told him, insisted him

He deep sigh, and said " Okay, then. I'm counting on you. Don't yet yourself down. She was my mother, you know that. "

Then, the two women are facing with each other, sat on the two chairs while Athena, Eros and Hermes were watching them. And the chess board challenge match was begun. As the chess board challenge match goes on, Ayaka had been remembered in her mind about of what Eros said to her from a while ago and so she was very determined because of Eros's strong faith and believement to her, not only as a heroine of the entire universe, but also as his lover and girlfriend as well. In the end, Ayaka won in the chess board match. Aphrodite, was very surprised that Ayaka has some strong passion in inside her. After the match, the goddess stood up, looked at her, said " Your skills are not quite bad enough. But I have completely understand now.

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Madam Aphrodite? " Ayaka asked

The goddess smiled, said " You are far more different from any living creatures here in the mortal world. Your strong, passion, and love that it was within you, was getting a little bit stronger than ever seems. I see now that I'm willing to accepted you as my son's protector and girlfriend. Sorry for what I did a while ago. As a parent, I should always concerned of my children's safeties. "

" No need to be worried about it, Madam Aphrodite. I promise that I will protect your son and to saved your kingdom and my world from darkness. " Ayaka said, did the same way as she did

Eros, was happily in delight, went to her, looked at each other, they they were holding hands, in a romantic manner. Athena and Hermes were smiled at them, despite that Eros was fall in love to a mortal being just like Ayaka, because they thinking the same way: human beings have kind and pure hearts to protect on those people whom they really truly cares for.

But unbeknownst to them, Hades was already here on the island, hiding in a large tree, watching them from behind. When he saw Ayaka from the farther distance, he started to fall in love to her due to he was been enchanted by her beauty but when he saw that she was in love relationship with his half brother, Eros, he was started to get jealous in rage at him because he had " stole " everything from him and so he hatched a secret evil plan.

The servants were wondered of his new strange attitude. One member asked him " What's now, Your Highness? What are you watching at? Are we will supposed to get of your half brother and the Mythical Blade? "

" Don't worry, my servants. Just leave everything to me. You guys must find the weapon. If anyone were get in your way, just killed them all. " Hades told them

" Yes, Your Highness. " the servants said together

And the servants left away. Hades, still looking at Ayaka from the farther distance, thought " _Soon... I will make you to be mine...forever._ " with an evil laughter on his face

Later that night, Ayaka went to a hot water spring to refreshed herself. She went there all by herself while Eros and the others were still inside of the headquarters, prepared to refreshed too. As she was about to get into the water spring, but suddenly Hades appeared before her, making her to shocked in surprised.

" Well, hello there, beautiful mortal being. I didn't expect this night that we see each other, face to face. "

And then, Ayaka recalled of what happened in her bad nightmare last night. After that, she was surprised in horror " No way... you must be the half brother of Eros and the god of the underworld? What do you want from me anyway? "

" Yes, my name was Hades, god of the underworld. I have came here to searched every places so that I will fulfilled my goal to conquered the entire universe. And since we met for each other face to face, I have something that I wanted to do. "

" What was it? "

He went to her, touching her shoulder, said with amusement " From the very first moment that I saw you, I was been enchanted by your beauty and that's how I fall in love to you from the very start but however you are still keep in love relationship with my half younger brother and so I wanted to eliminate him and you will be belong to me instead. "

" I will never ever go to an evil god just like you! All I wanted is to eliminate you at all cost. "

" Really? Fine with me then... "

And then, he removed her top dress, then he pushed her down on the grasses, making her to lied down, and both of her arms were holded by his hands.

" What the hell are you doing, you evil god jerk? "

He touched her from her face through her waist, and he said with amusement " You are so very so much beautiful than ever, even you have a beautiful and perfect body... so very touching... " and he embraced her entire body.

" Just let get of me, you evil god sucker! "

" Now then... I will make sure that you will be mine forever... as long as I can fulfill the prophecy. "

" What kind of prophecy did you say? "

" Hush, my beautiful mortal being. But for some reason... "

" Huh? " with curiosity on her face

And so he attempted to rape her, just like what happened in her nightmare last night. He kissed her on the waist, and then she was been forced to kissed him.

" Just let me go, you evil sucker! " as she tried to fight back, away from him

" I will make you mine forever... " with an evil laughter on his face

And he keep on raping her. She had no other choice but to screamed for help. But that very moment, Eros used his arrow attack to hit Hades on the arm, releasing her from his evil grasp. He was along with Ryo, Mimi and Kai even Athena and Hermes by his side.

" Why you?... How dare you to hit me just like that?! " Hades asked, with an anger expression on his face

Then, Eros went to her aid, asked " Are you feeling alright, Ayaka? What he did something to you? "

" He attempted to forced me to come with him and then he attempted to rape me... just like what happened in my nightmare last night... everything was really happened, Eros. He really wants me for real. " Ayaka said in response

Eros turned his head, facing him, with gritted in anger " What do you want from my dear Ayaka? Tell me, Hades. Tell me! "

And the two men were confronted with each other, face to face, in different facial expressions.

On the other hand in the palace, Persephone, was watching at the crystal ball, watching every actions and moves of Eros, and she thought on her mind " _You will never get run away from me forever, my little darling Eros. Soon... I will make you as my future king of the underworld... and Hades will be eliminated for good..._ " with an evil amusement on her face

 **The love relationship of Ayaka and Eros was getting a little bit stronger than ever seems. But however, a huge rift that comes between them, when Ayaka is having a bad nightmare about the upcoming danger premonition and the lustful evil desires of Hades towards her and so both are admitting their love for each other, but on the other hand, as Hades, his half older brother, was secretly obsessed to Ayaka, because due to her enchanting beauty but he didn't know that she was the wielder of the Mythical Blade, that it can able to defeat him and his minions. Later, Ayaka met up with Aphrodite, Eros's mother for the very first time. At first, she was very mad at her, due to that human being don't want in a love relationship with a deity just like Eros. But in the end, she earned her trust through a chess board match challenge in which Ayaka wins, thanks to Eros' strong determination.** **But later that night, Hades met Ayaka in personal, and he forced her to come with him, but she refused his offer, and then he tried to attempt to rape her but luckily, Eros came on time to saved her from his evil grasp, by using his arrow attack. Now, the two half siblings are facing with each other, as arch enemies and arch rivals for Ayaka's love and attentions. On the other hand, Persephone, Hades's current wife, has been started to hatched an evil plan, in order to make Eros belongs to hers, and to get rid of her current husband at all cost.**

 **Will Hades can able to admitted the truth? Will he can able to find out that Ayaka was the new wielder of the Mythical Blade? Will his prophecy can be fulfilled? Will Eros, on the other hand, can able to figured out of Persephone secret evil plan in capturing him? Will their love relationship will keep going on?**

 **Find Out**

 **Chapter 7 - Love Conquered Everything**

 **Find Out**

 **" Happenings in our dreams will be became true in the real life, but not all the times, even though if it will be predicted or not. "**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Love Conquered Everything

In the previous chapter, Ayaka is having a bad nightmare, saw a bad premonition of both human and deity worlds and then the god of the underworld Hades, revealed himself to her, forcing her to give up the Myth Blade and her love for Eros, but she refuses, and that's how he forced her, to become his future wife, in order to fulfilled the prophecy. After the nightmare, she wokes up, as Eros was at by her side, and she admitted about of what happened in her nightmare and also, Eros tell to her the same way, and the two admitted their love for one another. Later, Ayaka met Aphrodite, the mother of Eros for the very first time in personal. But due to her dismay to become her son's fiancee, she challenged her in a chess match board challenge. Thanks to Eros determination and strong faith in her, she defeated Aphrodite in the challenge game. In the end, Aphrodite humbly accepted her as her son's fiancee. But unbeknownst to them, Hades, Eros' half brother, was already on the island, watching from the farther distance, saw Ayaka and that very moment, he was in love due to her enchanted beauty, but he was envious when he saw Eros was hanging out with her, and so he decided to catch her in a secret manner. Later that night, as Ayaka went alone to refreshed herself, Hades appeared before her, as was the same in her nightmare, revealing his true evil intentions, forcing her to come with him but she refused, telling that she truly loves Eros, making her to enraged in jealousy, and then he attempted to rape her, but luckily Eros along with Ayaka's friends came arrived to saved her. Eros used his arrow to hit him. And so, the two men are facing with each other, as arch enemies and arch love rivals for the only girl that they are both fall in love within. On the other hand, Hades' current wife, Persephone, hatches a new evil plot, to make Eros belongs to hers.

Will Hades can able to admitted the truth to Eros about his obsession and lustful desires towards Ayaka and the prophecy that will happened? Will the Myth Blade can able to saved her from the darkness of Hades?

Find Out

~ Flashback ~

~ A while ago ~

Before she was been targeted by Hades, Ayaka was approached to the professor.

" So, is there anything that you can say with, professor? "

She turned herself to her, said " Actually, I have a big good news for you, my dear Ayaka. "

" What's it? "

" I will let you to spend a long months vacation. "

" Really? It was? But professor... I have some duties to do with. I can't abandoned you and everyone else including my friends as well. There are lot of things unexpected appeared out of nowhere. "

" Don't need to be worried about it, Ayaka. Just leave it to us. But you need some more spend time of taking a break. After 9 months, you will returned back in duty. "

" But... I can't leave Eros just like this... If there is something happened to him, who will gonna take care of him while I was gone for a while? " with a little worried expression on her face

" I know of what you have feel for that young man. But don't worry, we will take care of him while you were gone for a while. "

" Do you really think so? "

" Of course. But you have to be more careful, just like I told you always " _My power will been remained on me._ " "

" I will "

After the conversation, Ayaka went upstairs, to get her things to take a bath outside. Before she could left, Athena appeared before her.

" What's it, Athena? " turned her back to her

" You were leaving right? "

" Yes, I'll be stayed there for 9 months in a vacation place that I loved with. But Eros... "

" I understand of what you feel for Prince Eros, Ayaka. But you need to remember this always in your mind that the Myth Blade will be kept on you at all the times just in case when you needed it. "

" I will, Athena. Just guard and take care of Eros, okay? "

" Sure thing, Ayaka. "

Then, she gave the Myth Blade weapon (in small size form) to her, placed it in her pocket, and then she left out of the room.

~ Back at the present time ~

The two men confronted with each other, face to face, while Ayaka and the others were watching them, including Athena and Hermes.

" What do you want from Ayaka, brother? Answer me. " pointed his arrow to him

But Hades didn't answer, became speechless.

" Answer me, Brother! Answer me! " with rage of anger expression on his face

Then, Hades laughed in evil amusement, said to him " Nice try, brother. I guess you tried to fight me, eh? Well you see, I was fell in love to the lady whom you loved with. "

" You... fell in love to Ayaka? But why?! " with a shocking expression on his face

Even Ryo, Mimi, Gyo and Kai including Athena and Hermes were shocked of what Hades said.

" That deity god likes Ayaka?! " Gyo wondered in a surprise manner

" But what the guy really wants from her anyway? " Ryo wondered

" This is not so good... " Kai uttered, with a frightened manner on his face

" It doesn't make sense. But I read in the library that the god of the underworld has his own wife according to the legends. " Mimi stated

" This is not so good, Hermes. I think he wanted to fulfilled the prophecy. " Athena said

" Do you mean that a deity god should have find his own mate partner, a virgin young woman, and to conceive a half human and half deity? " Hermes asked, correcting

" Yeah, it is. If it will happened, Ayaka will be his new mate partner but he had never knows that she was the new wielder of the Myth Blade and the one who can able to defeat him and his minions. " Athena said in response

" Why you are in love to her, brother? You already have your own wife, Persephone. " Eros asked

" Persephone had no right to loved me, so that why I wanted to search an another young maiden whom I wanted to loved with, and so, I had chose and founded her, in order to fulfilled the prophecy. " Hades said in response

" what prophecy? " Eros asked

" The prophecy stated that an evil deity god should find his own mate partner, a beautiful young virgin woman, and of course, to conceived a child. That's the goal that I wanted to accomplish with. " Hades stated

Ayaka's friends were shocked of what he had said.

" Miss Ayaka will gonna give birth?! No way! " Kai wondered in a surprise manner

" This is not so good... I think that evil god wants her... I can't let him to touch her. " Ryo said, gripping of his hand

Even Eros was shocked too, said " Ayaka will be your mate partner?! No, I won't let you to have her! " still pointed his arrow at him

Ayaka, hide on behind Eros's back, remember on her mind, of the same happenings in her nightmare last night and then she was feared in frightened for the very first time in her life.

" You are trying to defended her? I'm so very envious of you, brother. That's explains it why I was so very jealous of you because you are fall in love to her. I will make her mine, and to fulfill the prophecy. " Hades said, with a little impatient expression on his face

" Look, Ayaka was the first person who had saved my life from danger and she really truly cares about me, even though I was different from her, and she was willing to protect on those who are around her and she will never go to an evil and selfish person just like you, brother. All you wanted is evil lustful desires and obsession, in order to fulfill the prophecy. You don't have any love and care from your own heart. " Eros stated

" Eros... " Ayaka uttered, looked at him

Making Hades to enraged in anger, he said to him " I don't want ever to believe in love and care, brother! All I need to get of what I wanted to, the one that I needed for, to fulfill my goal. "

" If you really wanted her, you have to passed me first, brother. " Eros said

" Well, go on, brother. " Hades said, with amusement on his face

Then, the two men are trying to battled with each other, with their own main weapons. But in the midst of the fight, Ayaka stops them, shouted " Stop! That's enough! "

The two stopped fighting.

" Ayaka... why are you doing this? This is the fight between me and my brother. Just stepped aside. " Eros asked

" I wont let you to fight with each other and besides I have made up my mind. " Ayaka said, tapped her both of her hands at his shoulder

" You made a choice? What's it? " Eros asked

She nodded her head, said to him " I know it was hard to feel this but still I truly loved you so much, with all my heart and soul. For the meanwhile, don't need to be so very worried about me, Eros. I will gonna stayed with your half brother Hades for a moment but my love will be still on you always. "

" But Ayaka... that's not necessary to do this... " Mimi uttered

" Yeah, I can't allowed to be touched by an evil stranger just like Hades. Everyone will be so very worried about your safety. " Ryo stated, urged her

She turned to him, said " Ryo, I know that you and the others will be so very worried about me but I'll be fine. Just what Professor Saya said to me always that " _My power will be remained on me always, at all the times._ " . Even though I was been targeted, I will never stopped thinking of you. "

Athena, was surprised of what she had said then Hermes asked her " Do you thinked it was referred to the power of the Myth Blade? "

" Precisely it is. As long as the power ability of the weapon will be remained on her, she can't able to be hold a darkness any longer. "

No other choice, Ryo followed of what she had said to him, and then " Okay, if that's your choice, then go ahead and make it, but don't forget about us and those people who are around you. If you needed some help, just called us for some backup. "

" I will " Ayaka said

" You really wanted to come with me then? Quite amusing... " Hades said, with evil amusement on his face

She turned her back to him, said with strong determination " Yes, but just only for a months. You won't ever to have me for so long even though you will gonna fulfilled the prophecy that you have said with but I won't back down to you. "

" Okay... that's fine with me then, how very determined and brave person you are, beautiful mortal lady. " Hades said, with amusement

Before she left, she turned her back to Eros, said, holding both of his hands " Eros, don't need to be worried about me. I will be back for not so long. Just take care of yourself and don't get involved in some dangers too much. If you needed some help, just called my friends or to my professor. After all, my love will remained stronger on you always. "

" Okay then, Ayaka. Just be careful yourself and don't getting hurt by my brother. " Eros said to her

" I love you, Eros. "Ayaka said

" I love you too " Eros said

They shared a kiss with each other and then, she went to Hades' side. But before that, Eros told his brother, with gritted anger on his face " Don't ever hurt her or else I will killed you. "

" As you wished to, brother. " Hades said, with amusement on his face

And so, Hades departed from the scene and he bring her to his home, the dark underworld realm. When Ayaka saw the place for the very first time, she wondered " This is the... underworld realm? This place was real after all just like in some legends. "

" Welcome to my place, my dear. You will gonna stayed here for a while and after that I will let you go back to the world where you belonged with. "

" But just in a few days, got that? "

" I will fulfilled that way, my dear. "

After touring around the underworld castle, he brought her to his room. At that time, his current wife, Persephone was not there at that time because she has a thing to be settled with.

" Your room was looked so very comfortable. " as she looks around

" My room was so very beautiful and well prepared that much. I have been doing this for a long centuries and it's was still unchanged. "

" I see about it. So, now what? Shall you begin then? You said that you will gonna fulfilled the prophecy that you had said with. But don't attempt to raped me just like you did from a while ago at the outside. "

" As you wished to, my dear. " with amusement on his face

And that very moment, she removed her top clothes, put down on the floor. Hades, transformed to his human form and then he began to seduced her. He touched her first on her shoulder then he hold her waist, with his other hand and he embraced her so tightly, wrapped both of his hands around of her body, then he kissed her, lustfully. After that, he carried her, placed her on his bed. He looks at her, with his own dark black eyes. Ayaka, had no other choice to say anything but to followed him. She had feeled the love of dark, lust and obsession that she had never felt for the very first time in her life unlike the real love that Eros had felt for her, since the moment they met with each other from the very start of their encounter.

When she was been looking at him, her heart pounding beats so much loudly, full of anxiety, nervous, and fear for the very first time in her life. She feels that it was a secret love affair between Hades and her. just like in some romance novels and movies.

After a few seconds, Hades reversed to his original deity form and so he was slept along with her. Despite her choice to give herself up to Hades, in order to protect the people that she loves with, including Eros as well, the man whom she truly cares and loves with. Although she was with him, she had never stopped thinking of them.

On the other hand, Eros, was standing alone, looking at the window, watching the night skies, in an upset and worried expression, thought on his mind " _I hope she was alright in there and she will never stopped thinking always about me and the others who had trusted her a lot. Even so.. she shall never get hurt by my brother. I hope it will never happened._ "

But his thinking moment was interrupted when a flash of light appeared before him, making him to shocked in surprised. Actually it was no other than Persephone, the current wife of Hades, making him to shocked in horror.

" No way.. Persephone?! Why are you doing here? "

" Oh, it was very obvious, isn't it, my dear Prince Eros? I have learned that you lived with the mortals for a while. So that's why I came here, to seek you back, just like from before. " with amusement on her face

" I will never come with you ever, Persephone. I already have my own true love of my life! "

Making her to be surprised of what he had, she asked him " And who will might be is? Is she's an ordinary human being? So, where's that lady that you loved with? Quite ashamed to say... "

Eros, became silent in fear, think that she didn't know that Hades, his brother, was having a love affair with Ayaka, the one whom he loves with.

" I guess you can't answered it. Oh, by the way, I had never seen my husband for the past few days. Can you tell me where he was now? I have known that he went on an invaded mission. "

But still, Eros was speechless, still can't answered, because if she finds out that Hades was with Ayaka, he feared that she might killed her so brutally.

" You can't able to answer my question? Are you really scared of me? Well, fine with me then. I will do this in a hard way. "

" Say what? No, you can't do this! "

" Oh, you will be... Your Highness. " with evil amusement on her face

She stepped forward to him, attempt to seduced him but he pushed her, knocked down on the floor, then he ran away from the room. A few hour later, she stand up again, went out, searching for him but when she arrives on the laboratory room, there is no single person was there. She thought on her mind " _You can run but you can't hide anywhere, my dear Prince... "_ with an evil expression on her face

Then she vanished away from the place.

Back at the underworld realm, Ayaka was stayed at Hades' home, as days goes by, she started to explore around the castle and the most unexpected thing she made that she was formed a strong bond with the pet of Hades and the guard keeper, Cerberus. She can able to communicate and talk with him because she loves to communicate and talk with animals in which it was inherited from her mother when she was young child. Also, she eaten a food that it was the same thing that his current wife, Persephone had eatten from before, through his orders. When Hades was there, she was played with Cerberus and some other underworld creatures, and they all admired her so much. That very moment, Hades felt a little sympathy towards her despite he was an evil deity god and he remembers of what Eros told him yesterday.

But there is one underworld creature who had envied him, goes by the name Rockar, his own assistant. He had envied him for a long time ago due to his popularity as the ruler of the underworld and also vying his secret relationship with Ayaka. And so, he wanted to claimed her, to become his wife and to eliminate Hades. Secretly, he was one of well known servants of Persephone, Hades' current wife.

Later that night, when Hades was out of the castle, going to the other world. Ayaka was fixing Hades ' room but suddenly Rockar entered in.

She turned her back to him, asked " Oh, it was you, Rockar. Why are you doing here? I'm still cleaning up his room. "

" Well you see... What time he will going back here? "

" Precisely in a hour. He had lot of things that he need to settled with. "

But then, he stepped forward to her, with evil amusement, said " I wished for him to be died for good.

" Say what? What are you talking about? "

And so, he grabbed her arm with his hand, yankly.

" Hey! What are you doing? " as she tried to pushed back

He looks at her, said with amusement " Oh, darling... you are so very beautiful than ever. That's the reason why Hades had chosen you but I envied him and so I will make you as my new wife. "

" me? as your wife? No, I can't! I already have my own true love. Just let go of me at once. "

" Who? Isn't Hades, is it? Quite a shame... but I will forced you to be mine forever! "

And so, he carried her, put her on the bed.

" Hold on... what's this? " with a frightened expression on her face

" Just a little bit thing, darling. " and he undressed his clothes and throw off in the floor

Then, he tried to undressed her.

" Wait... what think are you doing? "

He removed her clothes from the top to bottom, put down on the floor.

" Tonight... I will make you mine... for the very moment... darling. "

" No! you can't do this! please! " with a pleading expression on her face

And so, he began to seduced her. She can't able to move because both of her hands were holded by his own arms. He kissed her, so very forcefully until the moment that he had began to raped her. She had no other choice but to screamed in anguish. He touched her waist and he kissed it. But suddenly, Hades arrived in, saw the whole scene, was angry in rage, and he knocked Rockar down on the floor. He ordered his servants to carried him out away from the palace.

He went to Ayaka, asked her " Are you alright, my dear? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. "

And he hugs her in embraced. That very moment, he started to felt real love feelings to her for the very first time of his life, despite that he was a cruel and evil deity god that everyone were feared of. As the days goes by, their relationship drawn closer with each other, despite they having their own love of their lives and as arch enemies.

That one night, he went to her.

" Um, my dear. "

" Yes, what is it? Um, you called me Ayaka if you prefer. That was my real name. " turned her head to him

" Oh, yeah. Ayaka, I see. I need to asked you for something. "

" And what's it? "

" Did you preferred my half brother than me? "

" You mean Eros, isn't it? Well, exactly it was although he was far more different from other living creatures. He tells me that he and you don't like with each other, right? "

" Yes, because I was so very envious of him because he was chosen by my father to be the next heir to the throne, to ruled the entire deity world and so that why I began to hate him so much. I was been banished from the kingdom because due to my disgraceful and betrayal. And that's how I declared a huge war against my father and the other deities. I was living in the underworld along with my current wife, Persephone. But somehow, she had treated me nothing but a cold and selfish deity god. I was been alone for a long time ago and I wanted to searched for a creature who can able to understand of what I had truly feel with. "

Then, Ayaka feel sympathize towards him, said " Don't let your negative ways stayed in your mind always. Just stayed strong and have courage. Just like my father told me that always when I was very young. "

" You really think so? But... "

" I understand of what you feel with, even though you are a selfish, fearful, hateful and evil deity god to anyone else but for me, I know of what you have truly feel in your heart and I will completely understand your feelings. "

" Are you really sure of what you have said with? "

" Of course, after all. Even though you had hated me at first but I will never hated you so much... even though you tried to killed me. "

Surprise of what she had said, then he said to her " Okay, I will accept it and the.. I'm so very sorry for what I have done to you. I have no idea of what should I do and that's how I remember of what Eros said to me from a day ago that real love was the only way to remove my hatred off my mind. "

" Hades, listen. I wanted to trust you because you have saved my life once from danger just like I did to your brother, Eros. But my strong love will be remained on him always and I will be trusted you so much, and I have cared for you a lot. "

And so, Hades began to understand her of what she had said to him, despite she was already fall in love to his half brother, Eros.

" Ayaka, I will be always to guard and to take care of you no matter what. "

After their own private conversation, they went back to the bed room.

He turned to her, holding both of her hands, said " Tonight, I wanted to expressed my feelings for you and I vowed to myself that I will never failed you always. "

" I will accepted that gratefully.. with all my heart and soul. "

That very moment, Hades reversed to his human form and he undressed himself. Ayaka, did the same way as he did. He carried her, to the underground water spring. And so, the two looked at each other, taking a bath and they shared a kiss. After that, they went back to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and then they kissed with each other. Hades, had never realized that he was so very attracted to a beautiful mortal being just like her.

A few days later, the two traveled with each other from the other world where all immortal creatures existed. The immortal creatures welcomed her so much even though they didn't know that she was the new protector and the wielder of the Myth Blade. Later that afternoon, they came back to the castle. But suddenly, Ayaka feels her head, getting dizzy.

" Um, Ayaka. Are you alright? What's wrong? " with a worried expression on his face

" Um, I need to go in the bathroom for a few minutes. I will be right back. "

" Oh, okay... "

She hurried went to the bathroom and then she vomited something, came out of her mouth. A few seconds, Hades along with Cerberus, approached to her.

" So, what's did you feel, Ayaka? " Hades asked

" Well you see, I had vomit something, so very white and pure. I don't know on how should I explain this.. " Ayaka said

" something pure and white... I knew it.. I think you are getting pregnant, my lady. " Cerberus said

" Say what? I'm getting pregnant? But... " Ayaka uttered

" The prophecy came true after all, I knew it. I didn't expect that so soon. " Hades said

" I guess you will be the father of that child that she had carried with. " Cerberus said to him

Then, he hold both of his hands on her shoulder, said to her " I will make sure that I will take care of this child that you had carried with, I promise. "

" You really think so? "

" Really it is, I swear. "

And so, Hades had taking care of her. Ayaka felt her belly was moving slowly and strangely but she feel that the power of the Myth Blade had protected her and her body, although Hades didn't know about it yet.

Passed 5 months later, her belly was getting large than its seems. The next morning, they went to the underworld doctor, goes by name Heires, to examined her pregnancy. After a few hours later, much to their surprise, it was actually two childs: a boy and a girl.

After that, they went back to the castle.

Ayaka turned to him, said " Um, Hades. I needed to confirmed something. "

" About what? The first child was actually mine but the other one is... "

" Yes, the second one was actually came from an another father. "

" from an another father? Who? "

" It was your assistant, Rockar. He was the other father of the second child. Actually at that time when you were gone away that night, he came in the room, and he attempted to seduced and raped me so harshly. That's explained it why my belly is getting large faster that I couldn't imagine with. "

Hades, making him enraged, ordered his underworld servants to arrested him. As he was brings to the trial room, Hades asked him if Ayaka said to him was true and then he admitted the truth, said to him

" I had seduced and raped her because I was so very attracted to her so much. I wanted to claimed her as my new wife but she had rejected me and then I did. "

And so, he commanded the underworld servants to be banished away from the kingdom, to never seen again.

4 months later, her belly was getting larger than ever seen. Hades, was feeling so nervous on about Ayaka's painful birth, so that it will fulfilled the prophecy.

The next night, as they slept together, suddenly, blood was fell down on her feet. She noticed it, and she was surprised, making Hades to awoke up.

" What's the matter? "

She feel her belly was getting aching and painful, then she said to him " I... was going to... give birth... "

And so, he commanded Cerberus, to called the underworld doctor, Heires.

" Just hang on... take a easy... Heires and his servants will be arrived soon. " said to her

" I can't take much longer... "

" Just hang on a little bit... I know that you can do it... "

A few minutes later, Heires and his servants arrived in.

" She was going to give birth? " he asked

" Yes, hurry up, there is no much time left! hurry! " Hades told them

Heires and the servants were ready to performed giving birth on Ayaka.

" Okay, in one, in two, in three... push... "

Ayaka, screamed in pain, as it was pulling out of her belly.

" Hang on a little bit... in one, in two, in three... push! "

She screamed in pain even louder than ever and then, the first child came out.

" It was a baby boy " Heires said

" There is one more " Hades said to him

" An another one? " Heires wondered in surprise

And they went back, to pulled out the child.

" in one, in two, and three... push! "

She screamed in pain more louder than ever seems. Hades, was feeling worried about her. A few hour later, the second child came out.

" Hades, the second child was a girl. " Heires said to him

After performing on giving birth, Hades sees Ayaka, was weakened and panted , due to her heavy pain in giving birth both childs.

" So, what now? I think you can bring her back of where she belongs with. You should take care of these two little ones. Don't ever tell to anyone, including your family members including your wife as well that you already have a child and the mother was just a mortal being. Just keep in a secret until they grown up. " Heires told him

No other choice, Hades carried and brings Ayaka back to the mortal world, her own home. At that time, Eros was watching at the blue seas, standing. When he saw him, he was surprised, approached to him, asked " What wrong with Ayaka? Did you hurt her? "

" No, brother. I wanted to give her back to you. "

" Huh? But why? What was really happened to her? " with curiosity on his face

" It was a long story, brother. I need you to take care of her for a moment because I have lot of things that I need to settled with back in my world. "

" Oh, I understand, brother. I will take care of her, I promise. "

" Goodbye, brother. "

" You too "

As Hades leaving away, he was feeled disheartened for the very first time in his life because he can't leave the lady that he had truly cares with and he departed away.

The next day, Ayaka woke up in her room, where Eros along with her friends including Professor Saya by her side. Everyone were so very delighted that she finally woke up.

" Where... am... I? " she wondered, confused

 **The prophecy had been fulfilled. Hades, has a huge change in his heart, that Ayaka can able to understand of what he truly feels and they developed strange attraction towards to each other. But Rockbar, his assistant, wanted to claimed Ayaka for his evil desires, attempted to seduced and raped her, but Hades saved her and that's how their real relationship developed. But somehow, as Ayaka finally gives birth to two little ones, he was feel disheartened that he can't lose her forever because her trust towards him. He brings her back to the mortal world. He tells Eros that he should take care of her while he had kept the secret to anyone else.**

 **Will the strange power of the Myth Blade can able to recovered her back to normal state? Persephone on the other hand, will can able to claimed Eros at all cost? Will she can able to came back in protecting the world from darkness and threats?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - Myth's Blade True Power**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love is the only weapon to defeat the darkness, hatred and loneliness** **in their hearts and minds.** **"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Myth's Sword True Power

In the previous chapter, Ayaka was insisted to come with Hades for 9 months, despite Eros' protests but in the end, he accepted it and allowed her to stayed with his older brother. While she was staying in the kingdom in the underworld, the two developed relationship in one another but however the assistant of Hades, Rockar, wanted her to become his wife, but she was totally refuses, and so he attempted to rape her. But luckily, Hades came on time to rescued her. And so, Ayaka was getting pregnant, but much to their surprise, she will gonna give birth to twins (one from Hades and one from Rockar). Fear that he might killed by someone including Persephone, his current wife. After she had give birth to twins, Hades decided to returned Ayaka back to his younger brother, Eros, telling that he was the only one who can able to loved her, leaving him disheartened. The next day, Ayaka woke up in inside the laboratory room, with her friends including Eros by her side, had no memories of what was really happened.

Will Hades can able to find out who is the main wielder of the Myth Blade? Will Ayaka can able to returned back to battle once again and to stop Persephone from targeting Eros?

Find Out

After her spent time with Hades, Eros' older brother and the ruler of the underworld, she was carried back to the world of mortals, without any memories of what happened. And so, she decided to move on from what happened, and she kept continuing her relationship with Eros and to protect her hometown from the evil threats of the underworld.

Later on at the living room, Ayaka was been visited by General Mira and her assistant, Mio Natsume, Ryo and Gyo's older cousin.

" So, how was your training anyway? " the general asked

" Seems fine really, General Mira. Currently, new evil creatures had been attacking in every cities, not only in our country but also in every continents as well. " Ayaka stated

" I see. So that's why Professor Saya told me that I will upgraded the military backup so that in case when those evil creatures will attacked here. " General Mira said

" And by the way, Ayaka? " Mio asked, interrupted in

" Yes, what's it? " Ayaka asked

" Who was that guy was with you a while back ago? He was looked so handsome to me. " Mio asked

" His name was Eros. He was came from a far away country. He had been stayed here for a while because his parents was been gone away for an important business transactions. " Ayaka said in response

" I see... So, did you two are getting along with each other? " Mio asked, with embarrassment

" Well... just a little bit slight. But somehow, he was a little bit shy when it's comes to talking people. " Ayaka

" I had never doubt that a strong fighter just like you will be in a love relationship with a handsome young man. You are so very lucky woman, Ayaka. " General Mira said, with a slight giggle on her face

" Oh, come on. Give me a break, General. " Ayaka protested

" But still... you have your duty to protect the country from the evil threats and stayed focused of what you needed for. " General Mira told her

" I will, General. " Ayaka said, with a smile on her face

Meanwhile on the other hand at the castle of Persephone, the ruler was getting something from her room. Her servant asked her " What are you looking for, Your Highness? "

" Aha, found it! " getting the item from the cabinet

" What's that, Your Highness? "

" This is the only way in order to captured him. I will make sure that I will be succeeded this time. "

" Are you really sure about that? What if someone knows your secret plan? "

" They will never know. After all, Aphrodite never knows that I was going to after him, to make him as my future king of the entire deity world, in order to replaced my cold hearted husband of mine. He was nothing but a lame and fool god. " with an evil laughter on her face and then she thought on her mind " _You will never get away from me this time, Your Majesty... because soon... you will be mine... forever and ever..._ " with a slight evil grin on her face

Back at the mortal world, it was nighttime and the full moon was rising, Eros was standing at the sands, watching the stars at the night skies. Ayaka, went approached to him.

" Are you still not supposed to asleep? It was almost nighttime. "

" I can't. I miss my own world so very much but somehow, I needed to be safe away from the evil underworld minions who were targeted me including Persephone as well. "

" Persephone, you mean the current wife of your older brother, right? "

" Yes, it is. Before the war begun, Persephone was secretly came in the castle, without being noticed by someone else including my mom as well. She was secretly in love to me but I rejected her, and I told her that she will gonna go back to my brother so that there will be no more bigger trouble. "

" I see about that. After all, she was secretly obsessed to you. "

" No matter how I tried to get away myself away from my kingdom, but still she was keeped on following me wherever I go to. But since that you had came to my life, you are the first mortal person who can able to understand and to feel the real meaning of true love. "

" Eros... "

The two are turned their faces to each other, in a romantic manner.

" Eros, no matter of who you really are, even though you are a deity god from a far away world, I swear that I will protect and to love you no matter what, despite my own life that I will take away with. By using the Myth Blade weapon, I can able to fight the evil forces with some little help from you. "

" I love you, Ayaka Marine... with all my heart and soul. "

" I love you, Eros... always will be. "

And that very moment, Eros flipped out his white wings. Then, Ayaka placed him on the sands, in downward position. A little bit minute, she undressed her clothes and then she removed his clothes off. That very moment, the two were having a sexual contact with each other for the very first time. Eros, had never been felt so closer to her for the very first time in his life despite that he was a royal deity god.

After that, the two went back inside the laboratory. Ayaka, was decided to take a shower in the bathroom, to refreshed herself while Eros returned back to the room, to take a rest. When he sat on the bed, he wrapped both of his arms around on his waist, he was getting so comfortable, as he recalled on his mind that Ayaka had been touched him on the under waist.

" _It's_ _was so very touching... I had never been felt a warm touch from a mortal human being from before. Her touch... was so very warmed than ever... I had never felt like this in my whole life... and I think that she really loves me after all._ " with a smiling expression on his face

But suddenly, Persephone appeared before him, making him to be shocked in horror when he saw her.

" Persephone, what are you doing here?... " with a terrifying expression on his face

" It was very obvious, isn't it, Your Majesty? After all, I will make you mine this time for the night and you will gonna come with me... to my own kingdom. " with amusement on her face

" No! I will never ever to come with you, Persephone! And besides, I already have my own true love of my life so just leave me alone! " stand up from the bed, trying to stepped away from her

" Oh, you will be, Your Majesty... " with wicked grin on her face

He tried to get out from the room but Persephone covered his mouth with her handkerchief, and then she carried him away from the window.

A few hour later, Ayaka came upstairs to checked on him. But when she saw that he was already gone on the room, the Myth Blade, was placed on her pocket, was glowing more lighter than ever.

" The Myth Blade... was glowing more lighter... what was really happened? " she wondered in curiosity, as she hold the weapon on her hand

Athena and Hermes appeared before her.

" Eros was been kidnapped by Persephone. That's explained it that the Myth Blade was glowing more lighter because it can able to sensed terrible dangers from farther distances. " Athena stated

" He was been kidnapped?! Where she could bring him? " Ayaka asked, with a shocking expression on her face

" Maybe in the outside part of the island, no doubt of it. I think she had planned something to him... so brutally. " Hermes answered in response

" I need to rescued him out there. I need to stopped the evil goddess. " Ayaka said in a rush

And she went out of the room, went downstairs, to rescued Eros from Persephone. Luckily, Mimi and Gyo was there when she came downstairs.

" Where are you going, Ayaka? " Gyo asked

" Eros was in terrible trouble. He was been kidnapped by an unknown assailant. " Ayaka said in response

" Say what?! He was been kidnapped?! But how it was happened? " Mimi asked with curiosity, in a surprise manner

" It was a long explanation. But for now, I need to rescued him. I need you two to come with me, hurry. " Ayaka said in a rush

And so, the three went out of the laboratory headquarters. On the other side, Persephone brings him at the edge of the beach.

" Let me go, you jackass!! "

" I will never let you go. You will gonna come with me to my kingdom and you will never ever go back to Olympus kingdom ever again. " with an evil laughter on her face

She opened up a portal, going on the way to her underworld kingdom. But suddenly, Ayaka along with Mimi and Gyo arrived in.

" Let Eros go, you wicked goddess!! " she shouted

He turned his back, saw her in a surprise " Ayaka, my heroine!! "

" So... she was your true love, eh? " Persephone wondered in amusement, turned her back, facing to her

" Who was that evil deity anyway? " Mimi asked Ayaka

" That's was Persephone, the current wife of Hades, the god of the underworld. She was the daughter of Demeter, the goddess of sowing. " Ayaka said in response

" No way! That goddess was real?! I can't believe it. " Gyo said in a surprise manner

" Well, Well. I had never expected that I will faced the new wielder of the Myth Blade, a mortal human being. " Persephone said, with amusement

" What do you want Eros anyway, Persephone? I had already know of what you are planning to, right? " Ayaka asked

" Yes, I have bigger plans for this handsome deity god but somehow you are getting in my way in my evil plans. Since we met here for the very first time, I will crushed you down for good. " Persephone said, with wicked amusement

" Ayaka, don't! " Eros shouted

Ayaka released the Myth Blade, and then the two women are facing with each other, in different facial expressions.

On the other hand at the kingdom of Olympus, Aphrodite was shocked when she heard that Persephone had her son and she decided to go to the mortal world to stop her. But Apollo asked her " Are you really sure about that, Your Highness? She was too dangerous. "

" I know but this is the only way to saved my son from her. I can't let allowed to lay her fingers on him. "

And she leaved the palace, through teleportation.

Meanwhile in the underworld kingdom, Hades, was satted on the throne chair, reading some of the scrolls on the table. But suddenly, one of the knights went approached to him, said " Your Highness, I got some bigger bad news for you. "

" Yes, and what's it? " still focusing on the reading the scroll

" I had found the new wielder of the Myth Blade, your sworn enemy from the past thousands years. "

Surprised of what he said, he stand up from the chair, asked " And who will might be? "

" It was no other than... that mortal human lady whom you secretly in love within. She was the new wielder of the Myth Blade. "

He dropped the scroll on the floor, thought on himself " No... that Ayaka was the secret new wielder of the Myth Blade? " and he went on " But that's was impossible!! "

" It was really true, Your Highness. I think she was your new sworn enemy. "

He sat back on his chair, gripped his hand on the arm of the chair " It can't be... I never thought that she was the new wielder of that weapon... she had used me... she had used me!! "

" So, any plans, Your Highness? "

" Sent out some of our monsters and finished her off! "

" Yes, Your Highness. " kneeled down before him and he left out the room

As he was left alone, he thought on his mind " _I never thought that you earned my trust but somehow... you had used me in order to get of what I wanted with... and I will make sure that I will eliminate you no matter what even though you beared the greatest pain that you had never been felt with._ _I swore that I will defeat you no matter what, and your heart will be mine for real._ "

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest, Hades' former assistant, Rockar, had found a secret passageway that it was lead to the world of mortals. He thought on his mind " _Soon... I will win you back to me no matter what, my future wife to be._ "

And he entered in the secret passageway, going to the mortal world.

 **Now that Persephone had began her evil plot in order to forced Eros to come with her, Ayaka was determined to stopped her at once, revealing that the true power of the Myth Blade had sensed the upcoming dangers from the farther distances. The news had been reached to Hades, thought that she had betrayed him and he ordered his army to eliminate her. On the other hand, Rockar, the former assistant of Hades, had found a secret passageway that it was lead to the world of mortals, in order to get her once again.**

 **The battle of love and betrayal has been begun.**

 **Will Ayaka can able to defeat her?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - Secret of Realm World**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" There are some many ways in order to accomplish our goals in a relationship with the one whom you been truly loved with. "**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Secret of the Deity Realm

In the previous chapter, Persephone arrives in the mortal world, in order to get Eros. But Ayaka sensed the real hidden presence of the Myth Blade, decided to rescued him from her clutches. Along with Gyo and Mimi, they found the goddess had tried to escaped, carried him on his back. On the other hand, Hades, has been deceived, that he had heard that the wielder of the Myth Blade was no other than Ayaka, and he ordered the servants to eliminate her. Meanwhile, Rockar, had found a portal that it was lead to the mortal world, and also to seek Ayaka as well.

Will Ayaka can able to stopped Persephone from targeting him? Rockar, on the other hand, can able to get her from them, in order to make belongs to him once again?

Find Out

In a flashback, Ayaka's mother, Professor Akina Marine along with her fellow explorers and scientists including Professor Saya, her close best friend, went to a mysterious underground site where they had found in the underground cave, there were some mysterious writings and symbols that they had never seen from before. Also, the professor found a writing at the top border of the wall and she read of what it was written:

" **A wielder of the great powerful weapon will be the only one to stopped the evil conquest and also... to give birth to a new breeded creature, came from the most terrifying creature of the whole universe.** "

This makes Professor Akina was getting to wondered of the writing means and Professor Saya said to her " I think it was a prophecy in the next future, Professor. The mythology that we had found was based from the ancient Greek. "

" a prophecy, huh?.. "

And so, the professor had started to searched and analyzed of every informations and data that they had found on the mysterious underground site. Much to her surprise, she had found on the computer machine that there are some urban legend creatures that they are existed in the world of immortals: zombies, dark werewolves, aliens, monsters, vampires and the most common is the two pair of demons: a succubus and incubus and gods and goddesses in every corners of the world. But when she get suspicious of what was the prophecy means that it was written on the wall, she searched on the computer and she had found that the prophecy was placed in an old book named " Book of Ancient Greek: Hidden Secrets and Prophecies. "

That very moment, she saw an image that she had never seen from before. The place was colored flash in dark red and the large walls were colored in black. And then, she began to realized " _No, it couldn't be... the place where the underground creatures lived? I had never seen like this from before._ "

But unbeknownst to her, her daughter Ayaka (when she was a young kid), peeking on the door at the outside of the room, had watched of what her mother was doing and then she thought in a surprise manner " _Greek mythology, huh?..._ "

But also, Professor Saya, was hiding behind the walls, watching on Ayaka of what she was watching at, was getting anxiously worried to her for the very first time.

Return back at the present time, Ayaka and Persephone were confronted with each other, face to face while Gyo and Mimi were watching at her from the distance.

" Do you think she will gonna handled this all by herself? " Gyo asked Mimi

" Might probably it is. It makes sense that she will gonna fight an evil goddess just like her. " Mimi said in response

" You say so but... " Gyo uttered, then he turned his head back, to watched the fight

But Eros on the other hand, was anxiously worried when he saw Ayaka released the Myth Blade from her pocket and then she pointed it to the evil goddess.

" Ayaka... please.. don't... " he uttered, in a worried expression on his face

" So, are you willing to died, mortal? What a pathetic creature you are. " Persephone asked her, with amusement on her face

" I had already know of what you are planning to used Eros, aren't you, Persephone? I'm not afraid to died because for my own purpose but to died for my loyalty to my home planet and those people whom I loved and cared with. " Ayaka said in response

The goddess laughed of what she had said and then she went on " Are you willing to accept your death? Well then, I will finished you off at once! "

" Ayaka, no!! " Eros shouted, in anxious expression on his face

" Prepare to die, mortal!! " Persephone yelled, fired her attack at her

" I cannot watch! " Gyo said, covered his face with both of his hands

When her attack was about to launched against at her, she swung the Myth Blade weapon, and a bright light had appeared on the tip of the blade. After a few seconds, her attack was been blocked off, thanks to the Blade's new power ability, making Persephone was shocked in horror.

" This is impossible! " she said in a surprise manner

" The only way to achieve the impossible to make things possible. I won't turned back away from the fight. " Ayaka said, pointed the weapon at her

Driven by furiosity, she dropped Eros on the ground, and she tried to attacked her for the second time. But luckily, Athena rushed to her aid, blocked off her attack by her power ability.

" Why you?... " Persephone said, gritted anger on her face

" Leave the place at once, Persephone. Your plan has been failed. " Athena told her

Already given up to finished them, she turned her back away from them. Before she could teleported back to the deity world, she said " Mark my words, mere creatures of the mortal world and including you, Athena. This is not over yet, I shall return back! I will gonna destroyed you... all of you!! And to make sure that Eros will belonged to me no matter what. I will be back!! " and she leave away, through teleportation

After she left away, Mimi and Gyo went approached to her.

" Are you alright? " Gyo asked

" Yes, I'm fine really. " Ayaka responded

" You had kicked the evil goddess butt. Way the go, girl. " Mimi said, with a thumbs up pose

" No need to thank me but to my mentor, Athena. " Ayaka said

" Athena... the goddess of wisdom... she is real?! I can't believe it! " Gyo said in a surprise manner

" It was a pleasure to meet and to work with you, mortal human beings. The name was Athena, the goddess of wisdom and justice. I had came from the deity world, in order to searched for the new wielder of the Myth Blade and that's how I chosen Ayaka to become the new wielder of this weapon. " Athena said, introduced herself to them

" I never thought that gods and goddesses were truly real after all. Just like Professor Saya said that from before, she loves to read about mythologies from across the world. " Mimi stated

" So, that's explains that Eros was also a god too, right? And that we had discovered that Ayaka was the only one who can able to see spirits of gods and goddesses. " Gyo said

" Of course because she was the protector and the wielder of the Myth Blade, to fight the evil forces who will gonna threaten the entire universe. " Athena stated

Eros rushed to Ayaka, hugged her in embraced, with an emotional manner.

" I never thought that you will gonna saved me this time. I'm so getting so worried about you when Persephone wanted to killed you by her attack. "

" I had do this because I wanted to protect you always from harm. I don't want to leave you behind is because that... you had gave me the courage to keep on fighting... for the sake of both of our home planets. "

" Ayaka, I will always to support you until the end... no matter what. After all, you are my only female knight in shining armor. "

The three were act in a romantic manner.

That very moment, the two were trying to kissed with each other. But suddenly, someone pulled Ayaka's legs away, making Eros and the others were shocked.

" Ayaka!! " Eros shouted, tried to grabbed her hand back to get off from an unknown thing

But it was keep pulling her legs downward, released her hand from him.

" I cannot able to move faster. "

Mimi and Gyo, hold both of her hands, tried to pull back away but they failed when she was almost pulled out, down to an unknown cave.

" No!! " Eros shouted

" Just called Professor Saya immediately, hurry! " Ayaka told Mimi and Gyo

" But... " Mimi uttered, tried to say something

" Hurry! " Ayaka shouted

" I cannot leave you alone. I will gonna helped you. " Eros said, in an anxious expression on his face, tried to went to her aid

" Just go, Eros. I'll be fine. Go! " Ayaka told him

" But, Ayaka!! " Eros shouted, with an agonizing expression on his face

" Just go! go! " Ayaka told him

" Let's go, Eros. " Gyo said to him

No other choice, the three leave the place, going back to the laboratory headquarters while Ayaka was been pulled down on an unknown cave by an unknown creature.

Return back to the laboratory headquarters, Mimi and Gyo tell Professor Saya of what happened to Ayaka.

" I think a monster was responsible for this. We need to split up so that we might able to stopped the evil creature from taking her. Let's go! " the Professor said in a rush

Along with other few of the laboratory staffs, the four were split up, going in every parts of the island, to searched for the cave in which Ayaka has been taken. While they are still on the run, the Professor thought on her mind, in an anxious expression " Just _I_ expected with, _the prophecy was going to be true after all. Ayaka will be fall in the snares of hand of the most terrifying creature of the whole deity realm...no... the whole universe. But somehow, I need to stopped that evil creature no matter what and to make her_ _safe from harm._ "and they went on running in every corners

Back when, Ayaka was awoke in inside of the dark unknown cave.

" Aw... where am I? This place was so dark... who had brought me here? "

But then, a familiar voice was heard, said to her " Have you still remember me, my dear? "

" No... that voice... it couldn't be... " with a shocking expression on her face

It was no other than Rockar, in his real self form, in combination of an incubus and a dark werewolf, went out of the shadows. When she saw his real form, she was surprised in horror, said " It couldn't be.. your real self was combination of an incubus and a dark werewolf. So, that's means... you are the one who had brought me down here, right? "

" Yes, I was the one who had brought you down in this unknown underground cave. After all, we met with each other again in the mortal world. "

" How did you get in here in my world? "

" Well you see... I found a secret passageway that it was lead to your world of mortals... so that's why I came here. And of course, I have a shocking news for you, my dear. "

" What is it? "

" I had killed the two little ones that you have been abandoned with. And also, Hades was been already declared you as an enemy. " with an evil smirk on his face

" You had killed them?! How dare you?... " with a gritted anger on her face

" Is because to prevent the prophecy that Hades always wanted with. But since you are here, I will gonna fulfilled the oldest prophecy. "

" the oldest prophecy? What are you talking about? "

" The oldest prophecy says that the wielder of the powerful weapon must defeat the evil force of the universe and also... to make mated with the most terrifying creature of the whole universe. I think the prophecy was referred to you. "

She was shocked of what he had said, then, she said with fit of anger " No... that was the oldest prophecy? No! It will never let that to happened! never! After all, you had been sexually assaulted me once and I had give birth to a twin back then. I won't experienced the same thing again, never! I swear to my heart that I will defeat you no matter what, even though you are an incubus-werewolf creature. I don't care if you still wanted to forced me to become your mate. I don't care! Mortals don't ever mate an evil snare creature just like you. Just leave me alone. "

" Oh, really?... Even though that you had already fall in love to someone else, you know, the younger brother of Hades..? I had seen in my own eyes that you two are together. But... it will never let that to happened. I will gonna fulfilled the prophecy no matter what and after all... no one can able to get in our way between us. "

" Eros will be the only man whom I wanted with, and it will never changed that way.. my love for him.. "

" It will never let that to happened this time! never! I will make you mine forever... " as he looks at her, then he ended his saying " ...until death... "

She pushed him down on the ground, and she tried to escaped out but he grabbed her on the waist, by through both of his demon's hands. He laughed with an evil smirk.

" Let go of me, you jerk. "

" I will never let you to run away from me just like that. You will be belonged to me now... " with an evil glare expression on his face

And he brought her to the deepest part of the unknown underground cave, with no single speck of light came from the outside world and he closed the rock door.

" Hold on... why did you had brought me here? I can't see anything. "

" So that no one can able to see us of course. " with an evil smile on his face

" Say what? " with a shocking expression on her face

" So that no one can able to find us.. and now then, let's do our contactualization... "

" contactualization..."

" we will gonna sleep together... just the two of us... "

That very moment, he undressed her clothes off, from top to bottom, dropped on the ground. Ayaka, was now in a desperate state, thinking on her mind that Rockar will gonna fulfilled the oldest prophecy, and she always thinking of her close friends and even Eros, the man whom she truly loves with.

" You are so very beautiful and gorgeous as I thought always with... After all, I like beautiful young ladies... just like you... That's the reason why I picked you to become my next mate... to fulfilled the oldest prophecy. Forget everything in your mind and succumbed to me... in my evil arms... "

And so, he began to seduced her. He wrapped both of his arms around on her waist and then he licked her on the neck, through his tongue. After that, he laid her down on the ground. He looks at her, with evil glare on his face. Then, he laid down on her waist, in which makes her to become more frightened than ever. After a few seconds, he kissed her on the bottom part of her waist, through licking again with his tongue, which makes her to become more helpless than ever. She tried to fight herself back away from him but she failed when he started to get sexual intercourse with her. Much worst, he removed off her bra strap, skirt and her underpants, making her to be fully naked. And so, he raped her, in a forceful way. She had no other choice but to scream in anguish as Rockar did to her, with laughter on his face. Then after that, he hugged her in embraced and kissed her on the lips. Luckily, the Myth Blade was on her pocket of her dress. She slowly get it by her hand and then she killed him at the chest, making him to be immobilized. After a few minutes, he fell down to his death, covered with blood. She successfully killed the one who made her life miserable and after that, she felled down on the ground, deeply exhausted.

(time skip to the laboratory headquarters facility room)

Ayaka, had finally awake again from exhaustion, when she heard her friends voices, the professor and also Eros as well.

She opened her eyes once again, woke up from the bed, making everyone were in delight.

" Where am I? " she wondered

" You are in the facility room, Ayaka. We thought that you will never be awaken again. " Professor Saya said in response

" How long I had been just like this? " Ayaka asked

" past 5 hours ago. We have been found you in the deepest part of the unknown cave, and you were fully naked. What just happened? That creature had been sexually assaulted you? " Mimi said

Eros, in a worried expression on his face, hugged her in embraced, said with emotional manner " I thought that I will never seen you again because you were been tortured by that evil creature. "

" Who was that evil creature who had sexually assaulted you, Ayaka? " Gyo asked

She sighed in deep breath, and she answered in response " It was no other than the incubus-werewolf creature, named Rockar, the former assistant of Hades. "

They were shocked of what she had said.

" Rockar did this to you?! But why? " Eros asked, in a panicked manner

" Is because he wants me to become his new mate according to an oldest prophecy that he had said to me that the wielder of the powerful weapon must beared a new breed creature, by the most terrifying creature in the whole universe. And so, he attempted to seduced me, sucked me, and much worse, he had raped me so forcibly. " Ayaka said in response

" I think I had remembered when me along with your mother along with the other scientists and explorers went to a mysterious site a long time ago. We have found the writing that it was written at the top portion of the wall. I think the prophecy that you had said that it was came from the ancient mysteries of Greek. It was says that the prophecy will be happened in the next future generation. That's explains why you had been targeted by that incubus-werewolf creature because you are the new wielder of the most powerful weapon. Also, I had still remembered when you are a little kid, that I saw that you had been attacked by a mummy creature. " Professor Saya stated

" I was? " Ayaka asked, with curiosity

" Yes, when you and your mom went for an excavation trip in Egypt, in searching for some mysterious items until then, you were split up from your mom and the other workers because of a massive earthquake in under the pyramid. I was trying to searched for you around in every parts of the pyramid, although it was already full with covered rocks. A few hours later, I saw you screaming from afar and I ran quickly to find you. Until then... " Professor Saya stated and she nodded her head

In a flashback, Professor Saya saw a room that the door was opened. The large rock, was fall off from the ground. She entered in the room and much to her surprise, with shocking expression on her face, saw Ayaka was been sexually assaulted and she was held raped by some mummies creatures, to used her as their sacrifice to the god of death, Set.

No other choice, she screamed in anguish, yelled " Mommy! Professor! Help me! "

When she saw her, she grabbed a sword bar and she fights every mummies creatures while the other mummies, had carried Ayaka away. She smacked the mummy on the head, released her from their grasp. She helped her out.

" Are you alright, Ayaka? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Professor. Thanks for saving me. You are a strong fighter. "

" Not at all, Ayaka. Someday, I will gonna teach you on how to become a real fighter, in case of defending yourself from those who will gonna threaten you. "

" Really?! Thanks, Professor! " and she hugged her in embraced

That very moment, Professor Akina, her mother along with the other scientists, arrived in, found them. Ayaka went to her mother's aid, and she tells her of what happened. Saya, had noticed a symbol that it was placed at the top portion of the wall and there was something written on the bottom of the symbol, and it was said " **Deity Realm World** " and then she thought on her mind " _That symbol was referred to the entrance of every deities from across the world? Does means that every immortal creatures had been came here in the mortal world, and their reason was... they are attracted to Ayaka? So, that's explains that... she was been attacked by those immortal creatures. I hope it will never happened to her in the future._ "

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back to the present time)

The professor raised her head, said " Your mother didn't know that you have the power that you are been attracted by every immortal creatures that came from the deity world realm. Although she was passed away when you were already 10 years old, I still working on those things that she had left undone including those mysteries in every mythologies including Greek as well. "

" So, you mean that... those immortal creatures were getting likened on her because due to her power that she had? " Gyo asked

" Precisely it is. Somehow, evil immortal creatures were started to seek someone to find a living creature, to become their mating partner... in which it was no other than you, Ayaka. That's explains why that incubus-werewolf had been sexually assaulted you. " Professor Saya stated in response

" I never doubt that it will happened again just like that from the past. But why those evil creatures really wants me? " Ayaka asked

" It was due to your beauty and your hidden power and of course, as the protector of the whole universe. But I'm not so sure if that's the reason why those immortal creatures are after you. " Professor Saya said in response

" But how about Eros? He is a god, right? " Gyo asked her

" Yes, but only evil ones can able to attracted to her. Good ones can't able to do any bad attempts just like sexual assault. They are treated so kindly to others. If Eros will gonna stayed in the world of mortals for so long, he will become a fully mortal human being if he will gonna married Ayaka for example. " Professor Saya stated

This makes Eros getting blushed in red on his face.

" Professor! You make him embarrassed. " Ayaka said

" Silly me. After all, you two are having a near perfect relationship for each other although Eros was a god of love. I believe that he will be the right man for you in the future... even though that your mother was not here in this world anymore. " Professor Saya stated, with a slight laughter on her face

" Thanks, Professor. You are like a mother to me just like how my mom takes care of me. " Ayaka said, with a smile on her face

" Not at all, Ayaka. Just take a rest for a while. I will gonna prepared some foods later. " Professor Saya told her

" Your Welcome " Ayaka answered

But suddenly, Ayaka felt getting dizzy on her head.

" Uh, Is something wrong, Ayaka? What the matter? " Professor Saya asked, with curiosity on her face

" I'm getting dizzy. Can I borrowed the bathroom? " Ayaka requested

" Sure thing, go ahead. " Professor Saya said, urged her

And she get up from the bed, going to the bathroom. This makes Eros was getting so very worried about her.

Ryo, appeared before him, tapped his hand on his shoulder, told him " Don't worry, Eros. She will be fine for sure. "

" Ryo... " as he looks at him

After a few minutes, Ayaka came back, but she became panted, can't able to move.

" Ayaka, are you alright? What wrong? Are you getting sick? " Professor Saya asked, with a little anxious expression on her face

And then, she fell kneel down on the floor, can't able to move, holding her belly, grumbling. Everyone rushed to her aid.

" Ayaka! What's the matter? Are you okay? Tell me, what just happened to you? " Eros asked, hold both of his hands at her shoulder

She looked at him, said to him " Eros... everyone... I was... having... a... baby... "

And everyone were shocked in surprised of what she said.

" You... are... getting pregnant?! But that was too sudden! " Eros asked, in an anxious expression on his face

" I think the prophecy will be turned out to be true. The wielder of the powerful weapon will give birth to a new breeded creature, by the most terrifying creature of the whole universe. " Professor Saya stated

" But... Ayaka had killed the creature who did to her, right? " Mimi asked

" Yes, but I think that incubus-werewolf has strong sexual desires to her. The more attractiveness towards her. The faster than she will gonna get pregnant. She will bore a child with half immortal form. " Professor Saya stated in response

" If that so, how we gonna get rid of the immortal child in her womb? We can't let abort it. We can't let to fulfilled the prophecy. It was too early that she will gonna be the mother of that immortal child. " Ryo asked her

" I'm afraid if we gonna abort the child in her womb. It will gonna affect her health if we do that or else she will gonna died for good. " Professor Saya said in response

" So, then... what's the plan? " Gyo asked

And her pain in her belly was getting worst as it was grew larger.

" I'm getting painful... my belly was getting larger... " she said to them

" This is not so good. We have to make it quick! " Ryo said in a rush to the Professor

" We need to get the child out of her womb. " Mimi said

" I think it was getting larger because of the strong sexual intercourse that the evil creature that enters in her body. I think we need to performed this immediately. " Professor Saya stated

Her belly was getting larger than ever, making her to get worst painful.

" Ayaka, just hanged on. You'll be fine, don't ever give up. I won't let you to died. Just hanged on. " Eros said, hold both of his hands on her shoulder

" I had never seen a sudden pregnancy like this from before. I think it was called this " Hidden Shadow Immortal Pregnancy. " . " Professor Saya uttered and she commanded the other workers " Bring some other equipments immediately. "

" Yes, Professor. " one of the workers answered and they went out

A moment of sudden, some blood had fell from her legs.

" Oh no! This is not so good. " Mimi said, in an anxious expression on her face

" Just hanged on, okay? Stay still " Eros said to her, still hold both of his hands on her shoulder

" I think... I will gonna... give birth... " Ayaka said, in a panted manner

The workers returned back, bring some of the equipments.

" Here some of the equipments, Professor. " one of the workers said

" Just went on your bed, Ayaka. We will performed this no matter what. Don't worry, you will be fine. " Professor Saya said to her

She went to the bed, covered with a white blanket. And so, they performed of giving birth. Eros, hold her hand, tightly, said to her, with encouragement " Don't ever give up, Ayaka. You can do it. "

And Professor Saya and some of the other workers were ready to performed on giving birth on her.

" Ready? One, Two, Three. "

They pulled the child out of her womb. She screamed in terrible pain.

On the other hand, Hades feel the presence of Ayaka's painful scream, remembered in his mind of the same experience she had. But it was interrupted when one of the servants went approached to him, said " Your Highness, your little ones had been soaked in blood at the room. "

" Say what?! my two little ones were been killed?! But how it was happened?! " he asked

He rushed at the upstairs, quickly entered in the room in where the little ones are staying. As he entered in, he was shocked in horror when he saw that it was covered with blood.

" No... my little precious angels... how it was happening?! Why?! Why?! " with an anguish expression on his face, held the white blanket on his hand, hugged it tightly and he began to cried in emotional

Back when, the performance was a success. It was a handsome baby boy, making the others were in relief. Ayaka, was completely exhausted, fell asleep while Eros tapped his hand on her forehead while Professor Saya looked at her, in a silent manner

 **The secret of the Deity Realm was revealed and the hidden reason why Ayaka has been targeted by some immortal creatures from different deities worlds including Rockar, who was revealed as incubus-werewolf creature, as he attempted to performed sexual desires on her, in order to fulfilled the oldest prophecy. And so, Ayaka had been given birth again to a new child, a handsome baby boy.**

 **Will her duties as the protector will go on? What will be the next move of Hades? Will he can able to eliminate her despite she already have a new child that the father was an evil immortal creature, an incubus-werewolf? Persephone on the other hand, can able to get Eros from them?**

 **The love story continues**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - Persephone's New Evil Plot**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't forced other people just for your own personal selfish ambitions. "**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Persephone's Evil Plot

In the previous chapter, Ayaka have her first battle confrontation with Persephone, the wife of Hades. In the end, she defeated her by her new power ability of the Myth Blade. After the battle, Eros tells her that she was so obsessed to him because of his status as the royal prince of Olympus. However their romantic moment was interrupted when Ayaka was dragged by Rockar, attempted to performed sexual intercourse with her but somehow, she killed him by the Myth Blade. Regained consciousness again at the laboratory, but then she felt dizzy again, revealed that she was getting pregnant again, in which Professor Saya tells on how they discovered the secret hideout of the Realm world and Ayaka's hidden secret. After telling the story to them, Ayaka felt that her second child will come out, in which the Professor referred as " Shadow Pregnancy ". She gave birth to a baby boy. Meanwhile, Hades was shocked in horror when he saw that his children were been splattered in blood, realizing that they were been mysteriously killed by someone.

What will be the next move for Ayaka, even though she had given birth again to an another child? Will she can able to continued her duties as the protector? Will she can able to figured out the new evil plot of Persephone in capturing Eros?

Find Out

After she gave birth to an another half immortal child, whom the evil ruthless incubus-werewolf, Rockar, the former assistant of Hades, beared with through sexual attempts, she was taking a rest for a week. After a week later, she finally restored back to normal once again, continuing her mission as the protector of both human and deity worlds. Despite all the pain that she beared with because of her hidden secret, she was still stayed positive, and she believes that Eros was the destined man for her even though he was the god of love. Her second child, was in under the care of Professor Saya and Mimi. Every each day, she defeated the monster servants of Hades, whom wanted to attempted to killed her and to invaded her hometown.

After that, she sat on the sand ground, taking a break for a moment. Athena and Hermes appeared behind to her.

" How was your health anyway? Haven't you never gotten been exhausted despite every monsters from the underworld came in this world to invade your world? " Athena asked

" I'm really fine, Athena. I'm getting so strong enough after I take a rest for a week. " Ayaka said in response

" I see about it. So, what will be your next move? I have sensed in my mind that Persephone might targeted Eros for the second time. " Athena asked

" Don't need to be worry about it, Athena. I will make sure that she will never gets near to him even though she was the wife of the ruler of the underworld. " Ayaka said

" I understand your point there, Ayaka. After all, you are his destined girl for him even though he was the god of love. At first, he was quite very shy when he talks to other people but since he met you for the very first time in personal, he was started to get attracted to you, but somehow, he feels that he needs you so much despite all the trauma he had experienced from the past. " Athena stated

" You are far more different from any other human beings in this world is because you have a kind heart to protect others who are in need. " Hermes said to her

And Ayaka faced her back, watched the sun falls down from the skies. That very moment, Eros went in, went approached to her. The two disappeared from her sight.

" Oh, Eros. Why did you came here anyway? " she asked, turned her back, facing to him

" Well you see, Ayaka. You had told me yesterday that you will gonna take me to a date. " Eros answered

" Oh, yeah. I had never forgot about that. So, shall we? " she asked, lend her hand to him

" Of course " and he lend his hand to her

The two were started to walked at the sea shore. While they were walking around, Ayaka toured him at the top of the island mountain, to see the whole beautiful view of the entire island. Next, she toured him in inside the fruit bats cave, even though Eros was feared of bats since he was little kid. She showed to him on how to feed a fruit bat without any harm. Eros tried to feed an another fruit bat but in the end, the fruit bat didn't harmed him despite the bats knew and they respected him because he was the god of love. After that, she toured him in a garden, named " Garden of Miracles ", in which all kinds of fruits and vegetables were planted there. Eros, loved to eat some miracle fruits because he had recalled on his childhood days, when he and his servants went to the forest. The two spend time together, and somehow their hearts were mented to each other. They did other things just like boat riding, scuba diving, wall climbing, swinging through vines and they eat together ice cream sweets at the ice cream store near the entrance of the island.

Having much fun but tired and exhausted, the two were decided to stayed in a cabin house at the edge of the mountain, farther miles away from the laboratory headquarters of Professor Saya, in which it was the former home of Ayaka after her mother was passed away.

The two went upstairs, going on a bedroom, in which she owns it. They sat on a huge comfy bed.

" I guess this is the most memorable date ever. I had never experienced to date someone since I left the kingdom of Olympus. Thanks for showing me everything, Ayaka. "

" Not at all, Eros. Is because... I wanted to shared to you everything some things that you don't seen or been experienced with. Somehow, this is my first date with a man just like you. " with a smile on her face

Eros, faced to her " Um, Ayaka. "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Well you see, I had never been felt so very happy since I had experienced trauma since childhood. I tried to overcome my fear and anxiety but since you came to my life, I had realized that I was in truly in love to you, even though you are a mortal human being. Whatever what dangers that you have faced with, you are still stayed positive in your heart. And so, my heart tells me that you are my destined eternal girlfriend always will be. "

She touched his face through her hand, said " Even though you are scared as always, I will be always right there to protect you and to take care of you at all the times even though there are some dangers and threats approached to me but still, I will never gave up hope, and somehow, you are the hope that I had been looking for. I had never been learned to be fall in love when you suddenly came to my life... even though you are a deity god of Olympus. Tonight, I wanted to expressed that I was also truly in love to you too. You feel the same way as the way that I feel with. "

" You are so very grateful to me, Ayaka. Somehow, I wanted to spend more time with you until after the war in the deity world. "

" I will always be. "

Their faces were getting near to each other.

" I love you, Eros. "

" I love you too, Ayaka... with all my heart and soul. "

The two shared a kiss.

" So, now what? Shall we stayed here in your former home for the night? "

" Of course. After all, tomorrow is Saturday. I don't have any important things that I need to do with at the laboratory. My friends will gonna handled it that way. Professor Saya had allowed me to take with you, to spent the weekends here in my former home. "

" Really?! It is? But I never thought that.. we should spend time ourselves overnight? in your former home? " with a surprise curiosity on his face

" Of course not. Haven't you never been stayed with a woman from before? "

" Nope, not yet. This is my first time that I spent time with a woman just like you. "

" I see about it. So, shall we? "

" Huh? of what? " with confusion on his face

" Well, taking a shower of course, just the two of us. "

" Wait... we will gonna take a shower together?! But, that was too embarrassed, Ayaka. You just take a bath first. "

" Oh, come on, Eros. No one can able to noticed it, and besides, it was just you and me. Just once in a lifetime, okay? Don't be too doubted, okay? "

No other choice, he followed of what she had said. The two went to the bathroom, in which it was at the second floor.

That very moment, she turned on the shower and then she removed off her clothes, making Eros shocked, to covered his face with both of his hands.

" What the matter? "

" I guess you are... fully naked. I'm too shy to see a woman without wearing clothes when taking a shower. "

" You are always a scaredy child, Eros. That's the way of being a mature adult woman. Come on, take off your hands from your face. "

He take off both of his hands from his face. When he saw her full body, he said " I guess you are beautiful and sexy lady, Ayaka. "

" I really, was? " with a slight blush on her face

" Somehow, I had never experienced that I shared a bath with a beautiful lady just like you. In my world, it was been forbidden, only when you are getting married. "

" I see about it. We, humans and you, a god, having different perspectives when it's comes to cultural traditions but still, we are the same, as living creatures in this planet, and shared love in one another. "

" I feel that I will never be apart from you always. I wanted you to comfort me at all the times. "

" Eros... "

After they talked with each other, Eros undressed his clothes. That very moment, the two are looking at each other faces, in a romantic manner and a few minutes later, while they are taking a shower, he transformed into his deity form, and then he pinned her on the wall, slowly. Their faces were getting near to each other, and their bodies were intertwined, getting closer and closer.

" Even though it was been forbidden in my world, it will never been forbidden in your world, because you and i will stayed together for eternity. " whispered to her, in a low tone voice manner

" I love you so much "

" I love you too, darling. "

He touched her waist with his hand and then he kissed her on the face, in which they were began to sexual intercourse with each other.

Meanwhile at the laboratory headquarters, Ryo went approached to Professor Saya, was still busily taking care of Ayaka's second child.

" Where was Ayaka? I don't see her anywhere. "

" I let her to take a break during the rest of the weekends, in order to spend time herself with Eros. "

" What? she and Eros were started to date with each other? But in where? "

" I cannot tell you that, Ryo. Just leave those two alone. They wanted to spend their time together, as couple. Hold on, don't tell me that you are still in love to her, aren't you? "

He nodded his head, said " Yeah, when she first came here, she had saved my life always, and so that the very moment that I fell for her at first sight, but she was always turned down on me. Somehow, since that Eros came here, I felt something that I never felt from before, looked like I'm started to getting resented at him sometimes. But, I cannot tell to her of what I truly feeled with, even though she was already falling in love to an another man. "

" You are still resented him, aren't you? Look, Ryo. I understand your purpose of what you have feel for her but somehow you should understand that you and Eros were different from each other. Ayaka had finally made up her choice, so you too. Just accepted it and find the right lady for you, in order to make you happy. "

Ryo, became silent, still nodded his head, confused of what she had said.

Back when, after they had taken a shower, the two were changed to their new clothes.

" I was so feeling refreshed for the night, and after all, I was so feeling touched when I kissed you. " with a smile on his face (still in his deity form)

" Me too " did the same way as he did

Then, the two went to bed, sleeping together. The next day, Saturday, the two were still continuing spend their time together, as official couple. From morning until afternoon, he didn't transformed into his deity form because he cannot stayed in his deity form for so long, and he needs to recharged his aura energy so that he will used it when nighttime falls. Sometimes, at inside of the house, they act like a married couple, just like Eros helped her in cooking the foods, fixing up the room upstairs and all every parts of the house, including fixing the rooftop. When they are after finished working, they spent time together, watching movies on TV. Somehow, Eros felt that he was started to lived like a normal person, spend time with the one whom destined to be loved with.

Already past midnight, the two went upstairs, in her bedroom.

" It was fun, isn't it? "

" Yeah, I felt that I started to lived like a normal person and after all, to spend more time with you, Ayaka. "

" Me neither. So, shall we get to sleep then? "

He transformed into his deity form.

" Sure "

That very moment, he carried her on both of his arms, making her to get blushed on her face.

" Uh, what are you doing? "

" Put you in the bed, of course. That's the way of being a god of love, carrying a beautiful lady on my arms. "

" It wasn't necessary to do this, Eros. " with little mean glare on her face

" Oh, come on, you shouldn't getting mean just like that. Just forget about it, okay? You said to me last night that we should spend time together in the bed after we finished anything. "

" Oh, yeah... I had said that... well, okay. After all, we have spent time together at the shower last night. I wanted to feel your embrace and your touch again. "

He smiled of what she had said.

Then, he placed her on the bed. The two are looking at each other faces. That very moment, he undressed his clothes, placed at the floor. After that, he unbuttoned her dress and they were started to have sexual intercourse for the third time. As their bodies were intertwined with each other, they began to felt a strong spark, like a firework from the skies. Ayaka, had never felt a strong spark from a deity god just like him. After kissing and touching with each other, they fall asleep. While asleep, Eros hold her waist with his hand.

The next day, Sunday, Eros was still fall asleep but when the alarm was heard, he woke up from the bed. But he noticed that Ayaka wasn't on the bed.

" Huh? Where was she? "

He get up from the bed, changed his clothes, went outside, to searched for her. But much to his surprise, he saw splattered blood in the outside of the cabin house, painted on the wall, and it was said in Greek language:

 **" You are mine now, my prince. I will gonna get you soon. Ha! Ha! Ha! "**

 **\- Persephone**

He was shocked in horror of what he had saw, and he thought that Persephone might come to captured him again. A moment later, Ayaka, arrived in, carried a pile of box that she gets from the laboratory headquarters, saw Eros was standing in a frozen state, went approached to him.

" Eros! Eros! What's the matter? "

He hugged her, tightly, with feared expression on his face.

" She... will... gonna... get me... again.. "

" Who she? "

She turned her head, saw the message that it was made from splattered blood that it was painted on the wall, was shocked in surprised, then she turned her head, faced to him, asked " Are you sure that it was true of what it had said on the wall? "

" Yes, I was so felt scared again... that she might get me again, in order to become her eternal king... just like from the past. "

" from the past? What are you talking about? Just tell me everything of what happened. I will be always listen to you, Eros. I promise. "

" Ayaka... "

The two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

Meanwhile at the underground lair, Persephone was making a sleeping potion, through poisoned leaves. After she made the potion, she departed from the lair, and she teleported to the mortal world, to go after Eros. As she kept on flying, she thought on her mind " _As long as you saw my message that I had written for, it means you will never ran away from me, and soon you will be mine forever. You will never seen your close friends again including your dearest mother, Aphrodite. After all, you and i will ruled both worlds together._ " with an evil laughter on her face

And she kept on flying, going to the island in which Eros was permanently stayed at.

On the other hand, Aphrodite was supposedly to leave the kingdom when her close friends arrived in, Gaia and Artemis, went approached to her, in a panicked manner.

" What's it? Is something wrong? " she asked

" The evil monster armies of Hades was approaching on the way to our kingdom, to launched an invasion attack. Also, Hades will be there too. " Gaia answered in response

" he will gonna invaded the kingdom?! But how? " Aphrodite asked, in a surprise manner

" And top of that, he will gonna invaded the world of mortals as well. This is gonna be so much worst. The gods and goddesses needed you to guide in the battle fight. " Artemis said to her, insisted

" But... I need to go to the mortal world, my son will be in terrible danger. Hades' wife Persephone might come to after him again. I must stopped her before its too late. " Aphrodite said, in a panicked expression on her face

" But, we need you here, who will gonna lead the army but only you, Aphrodite? We all know that Eros will be in danger in the mortal world but there is someone who can able to protect him, you know, the new wielder of the Myth Blade that the former ruler, Zeus used with. " Gaia said

" Wait... the mortal woman named Ayaka, the new wielder of the most powerful weapon of all. I must get hurry, my son needs me, and I need to tell Ayaka about this. " Aphrodite said in a rush

" But, Aphrodite... " Artemis uttered

" Just tell to Poseidon that he will gonna lead the army for the meantime. I'll be back ahead sooner. " Aphrodite told them

" Be careful, Aphrodite. " Gaia said

Then, she departed from the deity world, through a portal, going to the world of mortals, to catch up with her son Eros and to warned Ayaka about the upcoming threat.

 **Ayaka and Eros were finally became official couple. After a week of taking a rest because of her pain from giving birth to her second child, created by Rockar, whom she killed with by her own hands, she went back to her duties as the protector and the wielder of the Myth Blade. She and Eros were spent time together at her former home that it was at the edge of the mountain. Their romantic days goes smoothly but it was broke when Persephone painted on the wall, through splattered blood, saying that she will gonna captured him again. As it was predicted, Persephone was on the way to the island, to go after him. On the other hand, Aphrodite, was also going to the mortal world, to catch up with her son and to warned Ayaka about the upcoming war threat.**

 **Will Ayaka can able to stopped the evil goddess from entering again in her hometown and to captured Eros? Will Aphrodite can able to reached on time before Persephone could reached to her son?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - Revelation**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Age and status in the society doesn't matter when it's comes to an** **actual love relationship but a strong bond between two persons fall in love with each other. "**


End file.
